Halfling
by Fury's girl
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so I don't know what to put here.
1. 1 Preface

Preface. About nineteen years ago.

A pregnant teen is rushed into the emergency room after being attacked by what the doctors believed to be a wild animal. Her neck was badly injured, and she has lost a lot of blood. The woman's husband, who was barely out of his teens, who knows nothing of the attack was in the waiting area. Doctors worked all night trying to save both mother and unborn child. As dawn approached the mothers heartbeat cannot be fount. The doctors made a crucial decision that will effect this young family.

The main doctor and nurse went out into the waiting area.

"Mr. Rèwolf?" the doctor asks at dawn. Rèwolf turned his blood shot eyes toward the doctor. "Your wife has lost a lot of blood, we hope the blood we have in the banks will be enough to replenish her supply. It seems as if she was attacked by a large animal as she walked to her car from the grocery store."

"The baby?" Rèwolf asked.

The nurse smiled. "She is a healthy baby girl. Seven pounds, thirteen ounces, born at 12:03 this morning. However, because she was born a month early and the mother's condition at delivery, we have to keep them both in ICU till the risk factors such as internal bleeding for the mother and premature lungs for the baby are eliminated."

Rèwolf breathed a prayer of thanks for his Halloween baby. His wife and child are his whole world.

Later as noon approached and light hit the mother, her breathing stopped. The emergency staff was baffled. The same nurse who delivered the earlier new went back out in the waiting area. The whole family was there with the new farther. All praying for a miracle.

_Oh, God,_ the nurse prayed. She really hated this. "Mr. Rèwolf," she said and motioned him into the hall, and closed the door behind him. "Your wife," she started before he could interrupt, "is gone. The baby is still fine to be a month premature." He immediately sank to the floor. She sat down beside him. And as he started to cry silently, she sang to him.

After a few minutes he got up and walked back into the waiting area. There was a moment of silence and then a woman crying and screaming.

Later that night the mother's body was discovered missing from the morgue.


	2. 2 Blockade

Chapter 2 The Blockade

"Dad, I'm going over the bridge now. What do you need from town again?" I asked my father over my cell, while I turned on my blinker to cross the French Broad river bridge that would take me into the little town Newport.

"Fear, you know. The basics for making pizza that kit, and extra pepperonis, cheese, and breadsticks. Oh don't forget to fill the car up." he turned to mumble something to his girlfriend. "Lois says to get the hamburger meat for the lasagna tomorrow night."

I rolled my eyes. He mentions lasagna or pizza and she goes for the hardest to make. Lasagna. Too bad she can't fix either. I wouldn't be stuck cooking for two nights.

"Anything else?" I always ask this because I usually have forgotten something.

"Milk. C.J. is supposed to come up this weekend. You may need to restock on some cereal," he advised. C.J. my only and youngest brother. "And Lenore needs some shampoo and conditioner."

I growled under my breath. "She should have came with me when I offered to take her to town."

"Get her some so she won't be on my ass about her not having any." I glanced at the soon to be setting sun.

"Sure, dad. Gotta go. Bye love you." I said as I hung up the phone while pressing the accelerator. I went straight to Wal-Mart because I do not like traveling at night. I mean I like the night but not the driving at night part. Also, I like the sun but not the driving during the day part either. Ha! I'm not prejudice of either.

"Fear!!" My best friend yelled at me in the parking lot. "Fear!! Get your butt here now!"

I looked over at her and rolled my eyes. "Ugh!! Bree, I thought you were grounded."

She smiled, "I am, but Chrissy is running errands for mom. I merely volunteered to come and watch over him. You know. Make sure he doesn't flirt with anyone, keep my 'vision' attuned to only him," she said referring to her ability to see the future thought it was not always trust worthy, "and only goes here and straight home."

I couldn't stop myself at laughing at my Goth friend. "You watch him?"

"Yeah. Mom trusts me," she said and added under her breath, "from time to time. Besides with his, this-is-his-nickname-for-her-so-don't-laugh, 'Clover-Lilly' its impossible for him to notice anyone but her." She took my arm in hers as if we were a couple and led me to the double doors of the great blue Wal-Mart.

I thought on 'Clover-Lilly'. "Oh Clair Lee. How's she doing now." I thought about our fiery friend, as she grabbed the buggy.

"You know same old same old. They, meaning mom, made me promise not to tell them their future together. As if I pick what I see!!" she made a face as she recalled her brother making out with an unknown female. "You've had some, yourself, creepy aren't they!" I have had a few visions myself all about other people who I've never met in my life.

"So where's Tara?" I asked about a friend who has been living with them for close to a year. She was a little weird so she fit in perfectly.

"Home boiling some healing potion she thinks we will need in the future. She has our cabinets stocked with every legal herb and all vegetable seeds known to man . I swear she thinks we are going to be in some sort of war. She has mastered some telekinesis I mean she can throw things and make them hover for about a minute." She shook her head. "Mom trusts her planning. I mean we could always use it for minor cuts."

"How's Chris? Do you need me to call him?" I asked her while grabbing the pizza kit.

She smiled, "Good. And he'll be coming this way to talk to you with the rest of your supplies in a second." I cocked my head to the side, closed my eyes, and breathed deep. I usually smelt his woods, chocolate, and metallic scent before I saw him. She turned me in his direction so I could better. Sure enough there it was. I don't know why I'm attracted to it, I just am, and I vowed he would never know.

"Bree, is she ok?" he joked to is sister. "I swear if that's how college kids behave, no thank you."

I smiled and opened my eyes as he took the last couple of steps to the buggy. He was taller than the last time I saw him. I had to look up at him. And he let his hair grow to cover his eyes. I knew the reason for this. They changed colors. They would be solid white if he was sick or sad, black if he was pissed, and green or blue if he was happy or passive. The first time he saw me they turned blood red. I was the only one other than Bree who was not afraid.

"Chrissy, be nice," she punched him in the arm. And walked ahead of us taking the buggy with her so we could be alone. I stood on my tippy-toes and pushed his jet black hair out of his eyes. They were red again. I was the only person other than his mom who was considered special enough to move his hair.

I smiled and asked, "Started any fires?"

He flashed me his famous grin. "Only the one you've seen. And melted some guys tires for trying to hit Bree."

I rolled my eyes. "I taught you well, my young apprentice. How's other things?" When he gave me the blank stare I saw what he was thinking. Clair broke up with him, today. "Oh," was all I could say. "Well thanks for saving me the trip."

"No problem," he gave me a hug before we got to the register. "Your parked near us." He had some mind reading skills, but I knew he couldn't mine. So Bree must be talking to him. That would explain the evil glances he was throwing at her.

"Red?" I asked him to test my theory. It would be rude to eves drop on a mental conversation. I poked him in his side. He jumped.

"What?"

"It's your turn." He gave me that blank stare again. "You gonna pay for you groceries, or not?" I snapped. One vision was enough for this girl.

"No. Bree is. Are you paying for yours?" he asked back.

"No. Dad is." I pulled out my wallet. We walked to our respective cars.

"So," Bree said as she broke the silence. "What are we doing for your nineteenth birthday?"

"Trick-r-treating. Can you come this year?" I asked. "I mean I know its for kids but I like the free candy." The twins laugh.

"Come on, Fear. There has to be a better way to spend you birthday than that." Chris looked over to Bree. "She'll throw you a party. Invite whoever you wish." He started putting my bags in the car.

"And we're not taking no for an answer," Bree stated. I laughed at the two of them. "You've always wanted to attend a masked ball. So here's your chance. I already have planned it ."

I started, "But I have nothing t-"

"You have an old prom dress. So it's settled then. If nothing goes wrong, we'll have this ball." She hugged me, "May good visions be with you."

"And may God be with you," I whispered in her ear. Chris stepped forward and quoted, "'I have seen Fear and laughed in her face. I told her I fear no man nor thing. But she laughed back and said,'"

"'you've never met my wraith.'" I quoted with a smile.

"'But all she did was hug me and whispered in my ear,'" he quoted.

"'I love you,'" I quoted.

"'And I knew Fear had fount a way into my heart,'" he finished.

"And its nice to see you remember my poem," Bree called from their car. "Chrissy, we gotta go before Tara blows the house."

"See ya later," he whispered.

As he got in the car I heard Bree begin the questions, "What happened to Clair? Did she break up with you?" He cranked up the stereo to drown her out.

I only laughed at them, started my car, got gas for it and headed back to the bridge. It was now dark.

There was a traffic jam from Pigeon River bridge to the French Broad. I like everyone else thought it was just a bad accident. When I got to the other bridge an hour later, the army was there.

As an officer approached my car, I immediately rolled down my window. "What's wrong officer?" I asked innocently.

"We are blockading the city for military purposes Miss. You cannot leave. Please turn around and head elsewhere," he explained.

"But I live over there!!" I shouted. "My dad's going to kill me."

"Sorry Miss. Please follow the other cars back to a friend or family members house."

"But I have to get across. Is there any other way out?" I asked thinking of how much trouble I was going to be in with dad. Tears started to gather in my blue eyes.

"No. I advise you not to try. You will be in the same situation you are in now. Again I ask you to follow the other cars."

I turned my car onto a road beside the river that would lead me to a road that runs through the center of Newport and North Carolina. As I passed Jabo's Pharmacy, I felt my phone vibrating. "Dad?" I asked half afraid.

"Fear! Thank God. Lois, I got hold of her," he screamed.

"Dad, I can't cross any of the bridges," I began to explain.

"Its ok. We know. There is some kind of army around the town. Its all over the news. They say they're trying to contain some kind of disease epidemic," he continued. "They advise any in the town to gather supplies and head for shelter."

"The only people I know to stay with is Bree and Chris. What do I do?" I asked afraid.

"First off, go to Wal-Mart and get supplies to go camping with. You know the important things to get first food and such. They are going to let us send items over to our trapped kin tomorrow. Lenore and Lois are packing your clothes. Is there any thing specifically you want?"

A tear slid down my cheek. I wiped angrily at it. "How long did they say this was going to happen?" I asked.

"All the army will say is 'as long as it takes,' but don't worry you'll be fine. Just stay indoors till tomorrow. Now what do you want besides your clothes and books. They're already packed?" He asked hoping for the best.

"My photo albums with more pictures of everyone than it has in it, charger, pillows including the red and blue bull," I wiped again at the tears. "My hunting equipment. I already have my school things and laptop. Something to remind me of you and everyone else." I started crying now.

"Fear," he said, "listen to me. You are going to be fine. We are going to be fine. You will go do what I have told you and everything will be fine. And I don't want to hear from you till you are with Bree. Understand?" he asked in his fatherly voice.

"Yes," was all I could say to him.

"Good. Bye baby, love you," he said.

"Bye," I whispered as he hung up the phone.

Immediately I started going into hysteria fits of crying then yelling at my self then silence. After this I called Bree.

"Fear!" she exclaimed in to the phone. "Your dad just called! He told us about the blockade and everything! We are so worried for you!" she was not letting me interrupt her. "Tara is concentrating on the future, so far you find everything you look for. And Chris is locked in his room making it more you. And remember to get extra supplies there are four of us now."

"What have you got?" was the only thing I was allowed to ask.

"Well I don't know. Your dad said to remind you to get ammo. He said something about your the lugger or rugger something." I really doubted he would be able to sneak that past the army, but it was worth a try. "IDK. Anyway, you know what we need. That's what your dad said."

"Ok. Be there a.s.a.p." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." She said as we hung up.

Tara can only force herself to see up to twelve hours ahead of time. The consequence of pushing too far could kill her. Since the future is constantly changing, no one's vision is set in stone.

When I arrived at Wal-Mart, everything was complete chaos. People were looting everything from TV's to hairspray. I began my mission grabbing a buggy and running to the food section, then sporting goods, then the isle that had first aid kits, hand sanitizer, and a few other things three girls would need. As I left, with everything I needed. A brigade was coming I could only guess to protect their main resource which had just been vandalized.


	3. 3 Melee House

Chapter 3 Mêlée House

I got to Bree's quicker than I thought was possible. She lived in a two story house that also had an attic and basement. When you first walked in their house, you walked into the hallway. The first door to your left led to the ballroom. It also held the circular staircase. In the center of it was another set of French doors that led to the balcony which over looked the garden and part of the forest. The ballroom had a fire place, and a couple of sofa's, ornate chairs, and a piano. In the hallway, the door to the left was a sitting room they converted to a family room. The second door to the left led to a small library with another fireplace. The third door to the left led to a bathroom. At the end of the hall was the dining room. Inside it was a huge table that was only used during the holidays or when their was company over. There was another fireplace, and a door to the left that led to a hidden set of stairs, which were behind a picture, and the kitchen. I have never been inside it yet.

Up the hidden stairs led to another small library it also had a fireplace. The door led to another hallway that branched off to the bedrooms. There were five total with their own bathrooms. One was converted into a painting, and music room. The first one was Nancy's, Bree and Chris's mom. The next was Nathan's, their older brother who was overseas studying. The next was Bree's. It was deep green and lined with books her and Tara shared. The bed was huge as were all their beds. I only stayed in that room once. Tara's was across the hall. Her room was purple. I only saw it empty. The last room was Chris's. It was Dark red. I have never been in the sixth room. I guess it led to the attic. All bed rooms had a balcony. I knew there were

I stayed in Chris's room because the color calmed me. His balcony was the only that could see the forest. And was closest to the circular stairs. He stayed in Nathan's room. He took most of his clothes and CD's out.

"Fear!!!" screamed Bree as I got out of the car. "We were so worried! I'm glad you got everything! Can you believe the government; this late at night too. Chris has moved and has 'womanified' his room. He is in denial about him and Clair. You believe her? Good thing she lives in Del Rio. Tara's finished in the kitchen. Oh, mom said to water her plants, don't let me forget," she babbled as we got a load out of my car. And kept it up till the car was empty. "Tara is resting. She used her vision till she saw you come up the driveway. Then she said 'she's here,' and started to go to sleep. You know her. Your dad said we will have to take my car tomorrow too. You know more trunk room than Chris's. Speaking of cars, pull yours around to the basement. Oh. Right you've never been to the basement." She took my keys and left in my car.

I shook my head to clear her jabber. I loved the girl to death, but she usually calmed down after a few minutes. I went in the house up to 'my' room. I took the long way through the dinning room to make sure everything was secure. Bree would lock the rest of the house was secure. As I passed Chris's room, I saw his door was open. His back was turned and was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, she's here," he said over the line. "She's making the house secure. You know how she is. I'll tell her to call you in the morning…… Good night to you too." He turned to see me standing there. "That was your dad. He was worried when you did not call earlier. You can call him back in your room." I only nodded.

"Good night," I said before walking away. A few steps later I heard him close the door. I dialed the number I knew by heart. "Dad. This is your daughter," I said in my slower voicemail tone. "I'm at Bree's, and wanted to say goodnight. Call her house in the morning. Bye. Love you." I hung up, took a long hot bath, and slept till the sun was shinning through the window.

There was a knock at my door before Tara entered. She was dressed in her usual black. Her red hair was in pig-tails.

"Fear," she called gently, "you better move over unless you want me on top of you. I rolled to the left as she came jumping on my bed, giggling as we bounced.

"Crap. Is that my wake-up call?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue at me. "You know you missed me," she said before hugging me. "Your dad called. He said they ad to get us more things before meeting us. Chris is going to eat your breakfast unless you get down stairs immediately." I rolled out of the bed.

"How do I look?" I asked her before opening the door.

"Um. I think you should brush your hair and teeth first. And maybe some of my clothes. I'll bring you some." She said making a face, "You'll have to find your own underwear, cause that's gross."

"Fine bring me something," I said crossing to my bathroom. I dressed in a black tee and my jeans. The skirt brought to me was inappropriate.

Chris was still sitting at the table when I came down. "Good now we can eat," he said grabbing the bacon.

"Boy you'd better put that back if you want to eat with us," Bree said as she sat down. "You know guests first."

"She's not a guest," he said putting down the bacon.

"Then what is she?" asked Tara taking her place.

"She's. . . Fear. You know," Bree rolled her eyes.

"Start Fear," Tara commanded. And I did. After the meal we sat around the phone waiting for anything to happen.

Tara and Bree bored went to wash the dishes, but would not let me help. So Chris sat on one end of the couch I on the other. I pulled a deck of cards I always carry on me and started shuffling them.

"What are we playing," he asked.

"Rummy?" I asked.

"Kay," he said. After a couple of hands we soon grew bored. "How about deuces wild?"

"Never played," I said. He smiled.

"Its really easy," he said.

"Yeah, sure it is," I said. "By the way your smiling I bet its real easy."

"Its just a type of poker. Come on. Tara cheats, and Bree is too easy," he begged. "We won't wager anything." Of coarse I let him teach me and we played till the phone rang.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Fear, we have all your things come to the Jeff county end and they'll let you claim it all. This is the only side that's allowing anything," he said.

"Kay," was all I had time to say.

"Your cousin, Kyle is on this end so they won't search it. He'll watch over you, but cant get you over the boarder. He don't know why they have blocked the city, but know its not good," he explained. "He also said you should not talk to him any more than necessary."

"Okay."

"Look, we'll wait on the other side with your things till you get here. Remind Bree to bring her car."

"I will. Bye. Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said and hung up.

I looked around the room. Bree and Tara were back. They were looking concerned. "Lets go," was all I said to them. I waited on the steps while they got the cars. Chris was driving mine and Tara rode with Bree.

When we got to the county line we were stopped by cousin Kyle. "Sorry guys this is not a way out," he said.

"I know sir," I said as he came over to my window his face lighting with recognition. "I'm here to pick up my things from my father."

"Fear, I'm have to go and get it. How much is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. He told me two car loads," I said. "Do you need me to sign something?"

"I'm supposed to, but these guys will vouch for me." He pointed behind him. "That's Flinn. He'll be here when I'm not. Give him your cell. He'll call you if anything he knows about is going to happen."

"There's your dad," Chris said.

"I'll be back in a few," Kyle said. He ran over to a truck and took off. I watched as the soldiers helped unload my dad's truck and Lois's car. When Kyle came back, we were told not to get out of the car. They loaded the trunks first then went to the back seats. When they finished, Kyle brought Flinn to my window.

"This is my cousin, Fear," he said laughing. "I told you I would introduce you to Fear herself." They started cracking up. I only rolled my eyes. From what I could tell about Flinn, he was alright to be in the military. We exchanged numbers and were told to leave because their boss would be coming soon.

On the drive back, Chris started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who uses corny lines," he answered. I rolled my eyes again.

The phone started to ring. Kyle already. "Hello," I answered.

"They are going to impose a curfew at dusk anyone out will be brought in for questioning," he whispered, then hung up.

"Thanks for the warning," I said as I closed my phone.

"What did he say?" Chris asked.

"Curfew at dusk. Do we have anything important outside?" I asked.

"No. We park the cars in the basement. We're going to cover the windows on the bottom floor today." Well that was good. When we arrived back, we started unloading the cars. Then we started separating everything. Thank God I fount the underwear before they did. I carried them upstairs and came back down for my books. Tara carried most of my clothes upstairs while I helped Chris separate everything else. Seems dad did a little shopping. I had two Rugers and two riffles along with enough ammo to supply the army. He must have thought we were going to have to fight something. I looked over at Chris who eyed the weapons suspiciously.

"Yes," I said before he could ask any questions. "I can shoot, reload, unload, clean, take apart and put back together these weapons. There should be at least two more pistols for Bree and Tara." He picked up two gun cases and nodded toward another gun case containing two more riffles. "Good," was all I said.

We eventually fount my phone charger, and pillows. He looked at them funny. "I like my pillows." He picked up the bull by the tail. I grabbed it and went upstairs carrying another bag of clothes. I looked at where the bed was supposed to be, there was a mountain of clothes in its place. Tara brought up some hangers and left me to do my chore while they went through everything left downstairs. When I thought I had finally finished with the clothes, Tara brought more to me. I started looking through them. Most of them were brand new. No wonder I thought I didn't have that much, I really didn't. After organizing the room for the third time I was finally finished. I went back downstairs to face the twins.

"Tara's cooking supper. There is a curfew in place. And your father wants you to teach us how to shoot tomorrow at first light," Bree said. "And Chris is afraid of you."

"Am not," he quickly defended himself. "I just think she should hide the weapons in her room tonight. I mean we fount a surplus."

"I will," I put in before they were arguing again. "Its no problem but if anything happens to us surely one of us will see it."

"You would think that, but we didn't see the blockade," said Chris. Bree punched his arm which hurt her more than him. I rolled my eyes at them before heading to the weapons and carrying some to my room. They grabbed the cases and followed. I sat on my bed opened one of the cases and took out a pistol. I fount a loaded mag. shoved it in the gun and placed it in the night stand. The twins stood glaring at each other. I pushed past them to beat Tara calling it was ready.


	4. 4 Truth or Dare

Chapter 4 Truth or Dare

"Stop yelling at each other!!!" Tara screamed at the silent dinner table. She looked at the twins. "You know I'm sensitive and so is Fear. She keeps cringing in her seat when you scream."

That ended the mental fight. The rest of the meal was total silence. I was not allowed to help with the dishes again. So Chris and I went back into the sitting room to play deuces wild again. I was better this time and started betting skittles. I didn't like them anyway.

We were bored again. So we played truth or dare. I always hated this game. I picked truth when it was my turn.

"Is it true," he started, "that… you are an army brat?"

"No. My family likes to hunt and dad is overprotective," I answered honestly. "Truth or dare?"

He smiled, "Dare."

"I dare you to get along with Bree for two days and you cannot go to your room, or ignore her, or avoid her, and this includes the mental realm as well as the physical," I knew it was impossible but wanted to see if he would agree to it.

"That's impossible," he complained. "However since my self imposed alternative involves getting naked and walking around the house, and the fact that I do not want to scar your virgin eyes, I will accept this challenge. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he groaned.

"How do you expect to play a fair game if you choose truth on all your turns?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm simply making up for all your dares. Truth or dare?"

"You tricked me," he accused. "However," I rolled my eyes, "since I am the bigger person I will choose…dare."

"I dare you to move your hair from your eyes every time you think about mine," it was the only thing I could come up with. He took my hair clips and pinned his hair back. They were red again.

"I can't every time. That's all I would be doing," he explained.

"If that isn't a load of crap," said Bree. "Come on boy. Man up."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. _See. I told you_, was his mental reply.

"So what are we playing tonight?" asked Bree sitting between us on the couch.

"Truth or dare," we said at the same time.

"I wanna play," she said. "Tara's gone to bed." I looked at the twins. This was going to be unfair, they knew most everything about each other.

"Ok." was all I could say.

"Fear," she began, "truth or dare?"

I looked in her eyes. She was hiding her question. "Truth."

"So you won't even choose dare with her," was Chris's reply.

"How long have you liked…" she paused. I glanced over at him and held my breath. She smiled. "Hunting?"

"All my life," I answered. "Chris, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered. "I'm trying reverse psychology now."

I laughed. "If a ship was sinking, none of your family is on it, but several of your friends were who would be the first person you would save?"

"Whoa!" said Bree. "That's intense."

"Who's on the boat?" He asked.

"Ten of your closest friends," I answered.

"The first one I reach," he said. "Then I would go back till I save as many as I could. Fear, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he groaned.

"Is it true you've never been kissed?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Truth or dare?" Bree asked looking at me.

"Truth."

"Come on," Bree said. "You gotta pick dare sometime or we'll know everything about you."

"Fine," I said giving in. "Dare. Happy now?"

"Extremely. I give this dare opportunity to my brother who is in this room with us at this moment."

"Great," I groaned.

"I dare you to admit something you've never told any one else, but it can't be anything impersonal. For example, you can't say something like 'I saw Bree kiss the tree,' sorry Bree. First name came to mind." he said.

"Lenore's mom isn't mine," I said.

"Yeah right," Bree said. I looked her in the eyes.

"She doesn't know," I told them the story of my birth. "Dad told me when I needed my birth certificate for my driver's license. He knew I would look at the names. My mother was Sherri Hill. Her parents called her Cherry. I've never met them."

"Why did he not tell you sooner?" asked Bree.

"He said they were really weird and believed in werewolves and such. They did try to kidnap me from the hospital. But were caught and disappeared," I was silent for a while. "He didn't want me to tell anyone because Lenore would eventually find out. Her mom accepted me as her own child till the divorce. She promised not to tell anyone and still act as if I were her first born."

"Wow," Chris whispered after an awkward silence. "What did you do when you fount out?"

"You remember the weeks I was silent?" I asked. "I didn't talk to anyone. I only read, ate, and slept. I wondered how he could keep such a secret from me. He didn't cry when he told me. He said they married too young. The only reason they were married was because she was pregnant. He did say he loved her, but she was too immature. He doesn't regret me," I said on a happy note. "Bree, truth or dare?"

"How can you live with that? I mean have you even tried to meet your grand parents?" she asked.

I got off the floor and went to my room.

Chris's POV

I watched Fear tell her story. I couldn't understand how her father could keep a secret so long from his family. Bree couldn't take the hint to drop the subject. As soon as Fear left, she turned to me.

"Can you believe that?" she asked outraged. "I think she's lying. "I mean her father can't keep what he got her for Christmas a secret."

"You could have taken the hint to change the topic," I said. "She trusted us enough to tell."

"Crap," she said hitting her head on the back wall. "I mean we should have picked up on that before. We're psychic for Christ's sake!!"

"You know I can't read her mind. Even when me and you are trying to get past her barriers, its impossible. She only lets us in when she wants to. Has Tara ever tried?" I asked.

"She can't. She tried during those weeks of silence. That seems to be when we tried the hardest," She thought a few moments. "We've never tried while she's sleeping."

"Yeah, we did," I said. "The first time she stayed over, before the silence period. She was having a nightmare and we couldn't wake her from it. I broke through a few moments and saw 'it.'" It was horrible. Death and destruction surrounding some sort of monster. Fear was his next victim. He shoved his claw through her body. I retreated back to my mind before I could see her die. A few seconds later she woke panting, not remembering anything.

"You could do it again," She said. "Just to see if she's telling the truth."

"No. She was telling the truth."

"How do you know?" she asked angrily.

"How do you not?" I asked before leaving to talk to Fear. Bree growled angrily.

I knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in Chris." She called from the closet. I sat on my bed that now held her precious red and blue bull.

"What do you need," She asked her voice muffled by the wall.

"I came to apologies for Bree." She came out of the closet and sat on the floor at my feet.

"Why?" was all she said. "Aren't you asking the same questions?" She started glaring at me.

"I know you. You tell the truth when playing games and lie only when necessary. I can tell when you lie." She raised one of her dark brows. "Your mental voice tells the truth. Bree can't hear it. She's too absorbed in the future to pay attention to the present."

She sat there staring at the floor. "Why can't I go in the kitchen?" she asked finally.

"That's Bree and Tara's 'sanctuary.' They will cook and clean everything. I like to cook, occasionally, but won't unless they are sick, or I want to do something special."

"How mad is she at me?" She asked.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow," I said waiting knowing there was more she wanted to ask me.

"Why do your eyes turn red?" I knew this question has been bothering her since the first time we met.

She was talking to Bree about some classes. I hadn't ever noticed her before. She was a little overweight, but that's the way we wolves liked our girls. Her brown hair was in a messy bun like she got fed up with it. Her glasses were on top of it and she was laughing. My hair had been cut so when my eyes changed there was no hiding it. Everyone cleared a path before me. Bree sucked in a breath of air. Fear finally turned to see me. She only smiled and said "Hi, I'm Fear. You must be Chris." This was the first time any who saw my eyes and had not ran.

"I don't know why. They only turn when you're around," I got off my bed and went to Nat's room.

I could still smell Fear. I smiled as I took out her hair clips. I stretched before taking off my clothes and put on in my favorite Aero smith CD and zoned out the rest of the house, and started changing into the animal I was. I always slept in wolf form.


	5. 5 Nightly Visitors

Chapter 5 Nightly Visitors

Bree's POV

I watched as Chris went back to his room. His eyes were red again. I had been trying to see what tomorrow held but couldn't see anything except Fear's eyes filled with tears. I smiled in anticipation.

Tara was in my room. She too was looking for trouble. I hated to wait for it. I had to satisfy my need for destruction soon or I could go rabid.

People like us need people like Fear, those who attract things that go bump in the night. We are the werewolves from Fear's past. Her mother was supposed to give birth to our ultimate evil. Part wolf, part Vampire. I had not realized before who she was. Chris attacked her mom those nineteen years ago. He was going to kill at any means necessary. He stopped when he went for her womb, and has never told us why. Sure he's been different since that night, but he has to satisfy his wolf skin too.

I was only playing the innocent sister during truth or dare. I thought she was lying till she said Cherry Hill. She was the human of the pack. The freak. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Back to the task at hand. Fear. So far she didn't have any wolf or vampire skills other than her increased sense of smell, mind reading, and vision abilities. As long as she stayed human, I wouldn't have to finish Chris's job. He was too in love with her for his own good. The whole reason Tara was here was to be his mate. They didn't know this, but that's why mom agreed to letting her live here.

We were going to start our pack again. I just needed a little more time before the leeches came for Fear.

Fear's POV

I woke to a crashing sound coming from down stairs. I immediately reached for my gun I had moved after Chris left, opened the door, and proceeded down stairs. No one was in the ballroom. I continued down the stairs. It was still night. I smelt blood, fresh blood. I cautiously opened the door to the hall. No one was there again. I walked down the hall checking every room till I reached the dinning room.

I slowly opened the door. The other door closed. I turned toward it. Nothing. I made my way along the wall. Silent as always, and wishing my hearing was as good as my smelling. I walked through the hall till I reached the picture. I glanced down the hall to where I thought the kitchen was located. Nothing was moving. So instead of investigating Bree's sanctuary, I went back upstairs to my room. The family always locked their rooms. I merely checked the doors. Nicole's was locked as were Chris's, Tara's and Bree's.

I went back to my room hoping everything was fine there too. I opened the door. First thing I noticed was my clothes scattered everywhere as if I had been robbed. I ran back to Chris's room and started beating at the door till he answered. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked groggily before noticing the gun and my eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" was all he had time to say before I fainted.

Chris's POV

I woke to someone beating down my door. I thought it was Bree planning one of her midnight runs and had decided to ignore her, but when the knocking persisted I changed back and grabbed my shorts putting them on as I reached the door. I had every intention of chewing her out only to find Fear at my door.

First thing I noticed was her tear filled eyes, then the gun. She fainted before I had finished my next sentence. I caught her before she hit the ground. I carried her to my bed and took the gun from her hand before walking to her room. I fount her clothes scattered and the scent of vampire everywhere. She was marked as his territory. I quickly started putting things back to order and grabbed her stupid bull before I joined her in Nathan's room.

She was where I left her curled in the center of the bed. I locked the door so Bree would not spy. I gently eased myself on the bed behind her. She rolled into my chest. I stiffened at first then slowly relaxed and held her there the rest of the night.

I woke before she did and I went to the kitchen to tell Bree of our visitor last night. She only nodded. Figured. She wasn't listening till I mentioned the vampire.

"Here?" she asked astonished. "Last night? I heard something hitting wood but thought little of it. I mean it was your room." I rolled my eyes at her as she continued. "You remember that Cherry chick?" She asked cautiously.

"From Fear's tale?" I asked.

"Yeah. Her. You tried killing her about nineteen years ago," she said casually.

I remembered her well. She tasted so pure and then so sweet. She was also the last human I drank from. As I took a drink of milk, I tried to remember why I stopped. Then dropped my glass as Tara entered. As soon as her blood had turned sweet, I had heard Fear's voice screaming at me instead of the woman's. I immediately had known something was wrong. It felt as if I were killing my future instead of a woman.

Bree threw a knife at me which I caught instantly. "You made a blood exchange with Fear!" She was screaming.

I had. As soon as she was alone in the nursery I had given her some of my blood to keep her safe. It was supposed to help heal her. I knew her mother was supposed to give birth to the killer of my family. But I couldn't let the innocent die. It would only take two more exchanges, this time, willingly to turn her into one of us. Then one from a vampire would make the killer we so feared.

I went up to my room before Bree could throw anything else at me. I had cut our mental connection the moment I had accepted the dare from Fear. Fear was still sleeping. I climbed next to her. She was my future. Life or death, it was up to her. I drew her next to me and inhaled her scent. She turned her face toward me. I knew she was waking I could tell by the increase in her breathing and heartbeat. She finally opened her grey eyes. I noticed they had a starburst pattern in them.

She quickly got out of bed stumbling in the covers that were wrapped around her feet. I muffled a laugh. If looks could kill, I would have died a hundred times from the one she gave me. I knew she wasn't a morning person. She walked barefoot to the door before trying the knob. She finally hit the door with her hand as hard as she could. I got up to let her out.

Bree was coming up the stairs. She gave Fear a feral growl. Fear shook her head before going to her room. Not bothering to close the door before collapsing on her bed.

"Food's ready," Bree said before turning and going back down. I walked down with her only to pile a large plate of food to bring back and eat with Fear. My sister would never poison me but may poison Fear after I got my food.

Fear POV

I hate mornings. I hated this morning especially. As soon as I woke from that terrible dream I knew I was going to be in hell all day long. I was warm which was a shocker considering I didn't recall anything after seeing my room destroyed. I turned to the source of the warmth and opened my eyes. I saw Chris's and immediately recalled what happened. I fainted. God way to play the helpless female. I got out of bed the best way I could and tripped over the covers wrapped around my feet. He laughed. Two points for me, helpless female. I glared at him. He immediately stopped but continued to smile. I tried to open the door but the bastard had locked me in. I hit the door hard with my fist. Only to be rewarded with my hand hurting. He had to open the door. Three points for the helpless female.

Bree was coming upstairs. So now his sister knows I 'slept' with him. I knew she hated me by the animal like growl she gave me. I don't care. I was beyond being civil and tired as hell. I opened my door to see most things back to order and didn't bother closing it before collapsing on the bed. Maybe, if I go back to sleep everything would be better. Yeah right. Dreaming of people turning into animals, others wanting blood, and me in the middle is so normal. Prophetic dreamer (as Tara referred to me)? I think not. Where the hell is my bull?

Tara POV

I tried not to notice the hostile tension that clung to the air like a scared drowning victim may cling to her rescuer, but it was causing me to get very pissed off. Ugh. The twins were fighting again. I hated choosing sides, but usually chose Bree's only because she was the one person who understood me most of the time.

"You made a blood exchange with Fear!" She was screaming as she reached for another knife to throw at her brother.

Whoa. I'd never seen her so pissed off before. Before She threw the knife Chris had gone back upstairs. Her thoughts were jumping dangerously crashing into me I had no choice but slam-up a mental barrier. I knew it would not last for long. I took the knife from her hand. Breakfast was almost ready. She glared at me before going out into the early morning.

She came back after a few minutes to help me carry a smaller amount of food from the previous day into the dinning room. As soon as that was finished, she beat me to the stairs to get the two still in his room.

Yes, I knew Fear was in his room. She is part of his past and future. They needed some time alone together, even if all they were doing was sleeping. This is why I insisted Bree and I do the cooking and cleaning of the kitchen. If they get together, then Bree would stop trying to get me and him together.

I also knew Bree was attempting to raise her pack. As a shape-shifter, I understood her need to see her brother mated and have a larger selection of males herself, but I was not compatible with him. He chose Fear before I was in his life. Plus, I have seen my mate and he's not ready for me yet. I've tried to see Bree's, but nothing remains constant with her.

The twins came back down not saying a word to me or each other. Chris grabbed a plate and started piling enough food to feed Fear and himself and two bottles of water before disappearing upstairs.

"What's so bad about a blood exchange?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me. "It ties the two together, but has to be both ways. The first can be forced. The second has to be given freely on both sides. The third," she stopped troubled and looked past me. "The third like the second must be given freely, but also a strong feeling must exist between the two. The first is supposed to be the key in finding your mate. The third is most sacred. If one is human, he or she will become a were or die. It is not done lightly. If she lives, she can choose to stay with her changer or leave. If she leaves, it will kill Chris."

"Well that's good he chose Fear. She will never do that to him," I stated. She broke the plate she was holding. "What's so bad about Fear? You like her."

"She is the halfling that is to kill most of our people. She was born from a were who had no powers. She was born to a father who had no wolf blood in him, yet thanks to my brother she's one-third of the way into the wolf way. After the third try she will willingly go to the vampires and become one of them then their assassin."

"Oh. That sounds great. There have been more people like Fear's mother, how do you know Fear's the one?"

"Her mother was the one prophesied to deliver the assassin. Her name Sherri Hill was specifically spoken. Her parents protected her by spells, and my father died trying to kill her."

Shit! That would explain why she had developed this attitude about Fear. How was I supposed to help the assassin and not kill my best friend?

Fear POV

I smelt Chris before the food. I loved his scent. I jumped out of bed to brush my hair and teeth before he came down the hall. I sat on the bed waiting for him. Ugh. What's wrong with me?

He came in and smiled at me before setting down the tray on the bed. I groaned.

"What did I say in my sleep?" I asked innocently. He grinned.

"Now why would I tell you a thing like that?" he asked. "I mean it is the perfect blackmail." I threw a pillow at him. Figured, it missed. "Since you are going to kill me with all your pillows, I'll go ahead and tell you." He grinned again. "You said 'No! Please! Don't! Stop!' Except you were a little breathy. So it sounded more like 'No…please,…don't…stop.' and you mumbled something else. Bacon?" He asked picking up a slice and waving it in my face.

"What else did I say?" I growled at him.

He smiled, "My name. You sure you don't want this delicious piece of bacon?"

"You must have been dreaming yourself," I said.

He smiled before taking a bite of bacon. "You will never know." He sat at the edge of my bed. "You should eat; its getting cold." I took some bacon and a biscuit before he could eat it all. He ate faster than I did but let me have the final piece of bacon. "See how gentlemanly I can be?" he asked as he took the plate back downstairs.

He came back quickly and jumped on my bed. "So, do you wanna go out with me?" he asked smiling. "I mean we've slept together, now. And I plan on making an honest woman out of you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think honesty would suit me well. Then you have the dilemma of picking our first date."

"Yeah it would. You are the most honest person I know. And I have the whole first date problem figured out. It's outside and you'll need to dress warmly and wear your boots."

"Fine. I guess we're dating now. But I'm warning you, I can be very vicious."

He grinned, "I like my women very vicious. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Not much time is it?" I asked.

"You'll manage," he said before closing the door.


	6. 6 First Date

Chapter 6 First Date

Tara's POV

I watched as Chris came running down stairs. "I need a lunch for two in fifteen minutes," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed. "We're going to the meadow, but keep Bree away." He was practically wagging his tail.

"Calm down. Breath," I said in my calmest slowest voice. When he did that I asked, "Now, what is the mood? Do you want to impress or be casual?"

"Casual."

"Good. Now remember to take your coat even though you won't get cold. I'll pack a blanket so she won't get her clothes dirty. And don't kiss her till she's ready."

"Kay. Anything else, mom?" he mocked.

"Yes. You have twelve minutes, I suggest you get ready," I turned toward the fridge.

"Was that Chris?" asked Bree. I smiled and thought of a good lie.

Fear's POV

He gave me only fifteen minutes. Can you believe that! After the nightly visitor and whoever cleaned my room, it took a few moments to find everything. Then I had to worry about my hair and teeth. He was sitting on my bed when I came out of the bathroom. He didn't say anything as I tied my boots. I looked over at him. He got up and walked out the door. I quickly followed.

"You know, you're not making a good first impression," I said catching up to him.

"I've already made it. Now come on, I want to get their before noon," he said smiling at me. "You'll love it now wait here so I can see if our escape route is ready." He went down the stairs and was gone a few moments before coming back to get me. "Coast clear now we got to make it through the dinning room and out the front door."

"Why didn't we go through the ballroom?" I asked.

"Tara is distracting Bree," he said holding the photo as I passed, "and we would have left our lunch." he said putting on a backpack.

"I'm impressed," I said. He smiled again. I was beginning to think something was wrong.

"Now no talking till we reach the trees," he whispered in my ear before crouching in the shadows of the house and then opening the door before running toward the woods leaving me a few steps behind.

"Now," I said breathing heavily. I know I was out of shape(the distance didn't look that long). He smiled and started walking. I stared after him. He disappeared around a corner. "Christian Nicholi Mêlée!" I yelled when he didn't slow down.

"What?" he yelled from around the bend in front of me.

"Bree told me never to enter the woods. She said there are wolves in them." I heard him laugh. "Did she lie to me?"

"No she didn't. There are wolves, but with all your screaming they have ran off." I picked up a small rock and threw it at the back of his head. "What the hell?" he said. "Not even dating for a day and she has turned into an abusive girlfriend. My mother was right, all women want me for is a punching bag." he said melodramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Your lucky I couldn't throw as hard as I wanted," I said catching up to him when he slowed to my pace. "Besides, I thought she said for you body."

"She stopped when you started leaving bruises on me."

"You always started hitting me first," I accused.

"I would never hit a girl," he stated walking past me. I grabbed his backpack pulling him back to me.

"You said I was no girl, cause I fought back. You said I was too evil to be anything but fear personified."

"I lied," he said. "You cry too much not to be a girl."

"Name three times when you saw me crying," I dared.

"The most recent was last night. Before that was when you lost that stupid bull. And the time before that was when you graduated."

"Last night doesn't count. You took my bull. And I wasn't crying at graduation," he started smiling. "You know there was something in my eyes." I punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he cried in outrage.

"For calling my bull stupid," I said before walking in front of him trying to figure out which way to go. He growled softly. "Oh, quit pretending you don't like the abuse. Now where are we going?"

"I'm not ruining the surprise," I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way.

"Lead on fearless leader."

He rolled his eyes before taking the lead. He didn't say a word till we reached a meadow in the woods.

It was beautiful, even though it was fall. I turned all around me with my arms spread open absorbing the colors of the leaves. I turned back to face him. He was watching me with his red eyes and a smile.

"Well do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," was all I could say. He sat down the backpack and retrieved a blanket. We spread it on the ground between us. He started retrieving food containers and spread out everything we needed to make sandwiches. After we ate and had put everything back, we laid under the noon sky. I fell asleep curled next to him.

When I woke up, he was sleeping. I was very still as I watched him take deep even breaths. His brow was relaxed and his chin was not stuck out as stubbornly as it was when he was awake. I traced a finger down his jaw line. It was a little prickly. I watched his lips. They looked so soft. I wondered if they were. I traced them next. I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

I continued to trace his lips with my finger, till he grabbed my hand and pulled me across his chest. I noticed his eyes were open and filled with mischief. I slapped at his chest when he rolled over on top of me. He solved that problem by putting his weight on top of me while he grabbed and stretched my arms above my head to be held by one of his hands. I looked back into his eyes. They still held mischief.

"You know waking to someone starting something they aren't going to finish isn't fun," he purred in my face.

"You know some guy imposing his will on a girl isn't much fun either," I countered.

He leaned down next to my ear. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he whispered.

_Is that a promise? _"Sure your not," I said suppressing a shiver. "And the Indians willingly left Andrew Jackson's land."

"What?" he asked.

"Nevermind," I said.

"You're a real mood killer," he said releasing my arms but stayed on top of me.

"Yeah, and you weigh a ton," I said.

He repositioned himself. "Better?"

"Yes. Why am I the mood killer?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said starting to get up. I shifted making him loose his balance which gave me the opportunity to be on top of him.

"If anyone's the mood killer, it's definitely you," I said. He started smiling.

"Why am I the mood killer?"

"Cause I was thinking about ki-" I stopped realizing what I almost said. He started grinning his toothy grin he only did when I did something really stupid.

I let him roll back on top of me. He was still laughing. I started to smack him, but he caught my arm. He turned serious. With his other hand he started tracing my face as I had done his. He let go of my wrist and started unloosening hair out of the bun I always wore. He saved my lips for last.

"Chris." I said meaning for it to sound stronger than the whisper it came out as.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I don't kiss on the first date."


	7. 7 The Kiss

Chapter 7 The Kiss

He groaned then got off me. Turning his back to me. "I'm sorry. You were right, I'm the mood killer," I said sitting up watching him. "I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry."

He turned back to face me, "It was my fault. Stop saying you're sorry." He started smiling. "Why don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Because, when I asked Lois about dating she said not to." He laughed.

"No. I really wanna know."

"Fine. Because I don't wanna look sluttish."

He laughed again. "No." I started toward the way we came, but he caught my arm and pulled me back to him. I used my hair to hid my face. But he tilted my head back and brushed my hair from my face. I reached up and moved his bangs and gasped. His eyes were darker than before on the blanket. He held my hand to his mouth and kissed each finger.

"Why don't you kiss on the first date?" he asked again. Walking toward me taking the step that was separating us.

I licked my lips. "Promise you won't laugh," I demanded.

"I promise that if I laugh I'll let you…" he thought pulling me closer to him making me arch my back to keep eye contact. "I'll let you beat me at deuces wild."

I smiled at him. "I've never been kissed, and," he slipped his arms around my waste.

"And?" he coaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And I don't want to be bad." he chuckled softly bending his head closer to mine.

"Do you wanna find out?" he asked a few inches from my face. I stood on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to his. After pulling me closer to him he paused to see if I would pull away. Then he moved his lips gently over mine. "Close your eyes," he whispered against them. I did. I felt him open his the corners of my mouth. I opened it just enough to allow his tongue entrance to my mouth. Then he was giving me the greatest kiss ever. We broke apart all too soon, for some stupid reason. I think it was to breath.

He started grinning before pulling me back to him just to hug. "I think you did just fine. I mean for your first kiss."

"You laughed," I accused.

"I know, but I don't think we'll be playing cards any time soon," he said. Then glanced at the sky, "We need to leave. Help me with the blanket?"

He again carried the backpack, and held my hand all the way till we reach the house. The sun was just beginning to set.

He stopped by the door, and leaned against it.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm leaving you at the doorstep like any respective guy should," he explained.

"Oh. Aren't you supposed to pop-kiss me then leave?" I asked taking a step closer to him.

"Yes, which is what I'm gonna do," he said as he set down the backpack before gathering me into his arms, then pop-kissed me before turning and grabbing his pack.

When I walked through the door, I smelt food which made me realize how hungry I was. I took a step toward the dinning room, but decided I had better take a shower first. Tara knocked on my door as I was drying my hair.

"So? What happened? Where did ya go? Did he kiss you?" she asked all at once, leaving me no time to answer.

"He took me to a meadow in the woods. And I don't kiss and tell." She squealed.

"He kissed you!!! Where?" she asked.

"On the lips," was all I said.

"On the lips!!!!" she screamed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! He'll hear you!" I said covering her mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Like he don't know you told me. Besides he's downstairs eating with Bree." She glanced at my alarm clock, "Damn, we're late. Come on before its all gone."

I let her lead me down to eat her creation, lasagna. It was a long quite meal in which Bree constantly threw me dirty looks, then would glance at Chris, then at me. I'm starting to regret that rule of no mental eve's dropping.

After dinner, Chris and I sat in the family room watching the news while waiting for dad to call. I started to get tired, so I stretched out on the sofa with my head on his lap. I fell asleep quickly their after and don't remember waking to go to my room.

Chris's POV

Bree walked into the room about thirty minutes after Fear was asleep.

"I'm sorry about the whole throwing a knife at your head thing, and… you know… wanting to kill Fear," she said after taking a deep breath. "But you know who she is and what she's supposed to do to our kind."

I waved for her to sit down. Her verbal words were not important. I closed my eyes to feel if she was sincere, which she was.

"I'm only trying to make sure you don't kill yourself," she continued. "We should have had this talk nineteen years ago when you said you couldn't kill her. Why couldn't you?" She finally asked the question that pissed her off the most.

"She's my mate," I said quietly. "I knew it the moment I had a mouthful that was mostly her blood."

"How?" she asked calmly. Fear shifted on my lap.

"It's a guy thing Micah told me about." Micah was my mentor and best friend till he turned more animal than man. I watched as he was tried and executed by the alpha, our father.

"Oh. Have you told her yet?"

"No, and no another blood exchange has not happened yet." I answered the question she was thinking as well as the other.

"Ok. The vampires last night?" she asked.

"Were after Fear. They marked her room," I said before she could ask.

"When are you going to tell her about us?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Fear shifted again. "I'm taking her to my room." I picked her up gently and carried her bridal style upstairs.

"I'll change her out of those clothes," Tara said emerging from the shadows. "Her dad said they were going to have to stop calling every day."

"Why?" I asked. Her father would normally be calling all the time.

"He said he saw her mother walking outside of her bedroom window," she said calmly before pushing me away from Fear and closing the door on my face.

"How can that happen? She's been dead for nineteen years." I thought for a moment. "FUCK!" I ran down to talk to Bree. "Have you had any visions lately?"

"Yeah all the time," she said absently sweeping the ballroom. "Why?"

"Have you seen any about Fear or someone mentioning Fear?" I asked impatiently.

"Only last nights. I saw her crying. Why do you want to know?" she asked again.

"I think she's been promised."

AN: I know its shorter, and mostly fillers. Sorry. Thanks to any reading and reviewing. Sorry if you find errors. I'm trying my best.


	8. 8 A Time for Truth

Chapter 8 A Time for Truth

Chris POV

"Promised? To who? A vampire? Her parents are the only ones who can do that, Aren't they?" Bree asked. "Her mom was dead. Is she?"

"I don't know. I have to go on a run tomorrow. Being near Fear has made me crave her blood. I can't last much longer with out a fresh kill," I stated the truth.

"Tara will watch Fear." I glared at her. "I can't forgive her for what has been prophesized," she explained.

"She may not go willingly to them. Their visions have been wrong," I reminded her of the one time the elders had not seen correctly.

"Once out of hundreds," she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed."

Tara was coming out of my room. (AN: FYI when Chris says my room he means Nathan's room.)

"She's ready," she said pushing past me. Her hair was still red which surprised me. Her emotions normally changed it by now.

"Have you seen any visions of Fear?" I asked her.

"No. I would have told you by now," she said opening her room and closing it quickly.

I walked into my room. Tara had braided her hair into twin pig tails. I shook my head, then changed into my shorts. I was not about to let the vampire get her in my own house. I picked up her bull and laid it gently beside her. Stupid bull.

Fear's POV

I felt warmth beside me and turned toward it. An arm pulled me closer. I opened my eyes to see Chris still sleeping; it was still dark out the windows. I tried to move away, but he held me tighter. When I relaxed so did his arm. My bull was next to me. I held it closer. I tied moving again., but he moved closer to me this time.

"Chris, if you don't let me up I'm going to pee in the bed," I warned. He moved his arm. When I came back, he was all over the bed. I sat on the bed next to his back and started running my nails up it. I swear the boy started purring!

When I stopped, he rolled on to his back and pulled me down beside him. He started rubbing his jaw over mine and running his hand down my back till he got to my butt. When he touched it, I slapped him.

"What the hell!" he said immediately. "What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Like you don't know."

"No. I don't." he said hands still on my butt.

"Move 'em or loose 'em," I said through gritted teeth. He immediately moved them. "Why am I in your bed again?"

"I put you here," he said.

"Glad that explains everything. You could've put me in my bed," I said pulling away from him. He still wouldn't let me go. "Chris," I said in warning.

"Fear," he mimicked. I started to hit him, but he caught my hand. "I just wanna hold you," he said moving his other hand to my lower back.

"Fine. But we're going to talk."

"Ok. You first," he said pulling me closer to his chest without me resisting.

"What happened the night before last to my room?" I asked immediately.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," he said.

"Try me," I retorted. I felt him smile.

"Kiss me first," he said.

"No."

"Then you won't know," he said.

"Fine," I said scooting up the bed to his face.

He moved his thumbs over my face tracing it, as if he had never seen it, till my anger was gone. When he got to tracing my lips, he licked his. He rolled on top of me, then stared into my eyes, as if he were telling me he was in charge.

I leaned up and started nibbling along his jaw and neck. He moaned low in his throat before rolling back over with me on top and not breaking contact. I nibbled my way to a corner of his mouth. He turned his head and kissed me back. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. He started trailing kisses down my throat stopping at my carotid artery. He then put me beside him on the bed.

"There are things in this world that can not be explained," he began. "Things that are only supposed to be in books and movies," tried to search for the right words.

"Like what? Werewolves? Vampires? Ghosts? Banshees? Demons? Sirens? Mermaids? Pixies? Gnomes? Big Foot?" I asked laughing. He wasn't laughing.

"You've seen way too much Sci-Fi. But yeah some of those," he continued, "and more are real." He got up and began pacing. I sat up nervous, waiting for him to tell me whatever it was that was making him fear my reaction.

"You're starting to scare me," I stated. The sky was starting to lighten, but the room was still in shadow. He came back and sat on the bed and kissed my hand.

"Sorry. I'm trying to tell you something I've never told anyone," he smiled. "Bree has only told one person, Tara," He thought for a moment. "What do you know about werewolves and vampires? Tell me all your movie and book knowledge. Nothing is stupid."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep. Pretend I've never heard of either," he sat in front of me watching my face.

"Vampires first. They drink blood, have sharp teeth, and most books and movies say they can't walk in sunlight. They are the undead. The way to become a vampire is to have a blood exchange, in which most of your blood is drank and you in return drink the vampire's till you are replenished or the vampire stops you. They never grow old, have heightened senses, stay cold, and are very beautiful. Some stories tell of them drinking animal blood and walking in sunlight. Some say they sleep in coffins. Some say they can't walk on holy ground. Vampires are said to be killed by a stake to the heart, sunlight, or holy water. Is that enough?" I asked.

"Of vampires yes. Now what about werewolves?" he asked moving away from me. I noticed this and subtly stretched my leg so that I was touching him.

"They are the vampires mortal enemies. They are part human and part wolf. Werewolves are thought to be formed two different way. They are born into it, or are bitten by another. Some movies and stories say they were created to be the day guardians of vampires. They are influenced by the moon, and have short tempers," he smiled. "They can't touch silver. They are also beautiful and have heightened senses. But can grow old. I think there are some that can turn into another animal besides the wolf. Why do you want me to tell you this?"

"So I can tell you the truth," he said getting up to pace again. He stopped and said, "Promise you won't freak."

"I can't when I don't know what your going to tell me," I said getting more and more nervous.

"I'm going to tell you any way," he said more to himself than to me and started pacing again. "Vampires and werewolves do exist. They are enemies, have heightened senses, and both are considered immortal. I don't know much about vampires, but make up for that by my knowledge of weres. Weres age slowly and when they hit maturity they age rapidly till they look to be in their twenties and then stop aging. We are either born with the gene or can be turned with three blood exchanges. The first can be forced, like if we were hunting and stumbled across a human and drank too much of their blood. The second has to be mutual. The third has to be mutual and the participants have to share a strong emotion," he stopped pacing to look at me.

"What are you saying to me?" I whispered already knowing and fearing the answer. "You think you're a werewolf?"

He stood at the door. "No. I know I'm one."


	9. 9 History

Chapter 9 History

He stood at the door. "No. I know I'm one." He opened it as my eyes widened. "You know I'm telling the truth, but just in case you don't believe me I offer my memories to you, whenever you're ready. I have more to tell you before you do, though." He closed the door gently behind him.

I sat there staring after him for hours. I tried to think why he would tell me that. I could tell if he were lying easily. I could pry the information I needed from his mind, but that would break my promise to dad. He said he had more to tell me. What more could there be?

Tara knocked at the door. "Fear, breakfast is ready. Bree and Chris are gone on a run. He said to tell you he won't be back for a few hours." I didn't move. She came and pulled me up and then down stairs and placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. She sat beside me and ate quietly.

"Fear, you have to eat sometime," she said sadly. "I'm afraid if you don't eat you'll be forced to later. I immediately ate my breakfast and went upstairs to my room for a shower and change of clothes.

I came out of the bathroom to find her sitting on my bed. "How long have you known?"

"Close to a year now. Did he tell you everything?" she asked moving so I could sit beside her.

"I don't think so. He said he had more to tell me."

"Oh. He wanted me to tell you something. Crap what was it?" she asked herself. "Big red truck (AN: translation DUH)!! He said to tell about vampires!!" she was bouncing on the bed.

"Where to begin? The beginning duh! A little over a two thousand and five hundred years ago, the first vampire was created in Egypt. Her name was…" she paused, "something that started with L. Anyway we don't know how she was created or why, but she's still around. She birthed the first litter of weres. In that litter there was a wolf, jaguar, bear, and I think a dragon all female. She later created the first vampire coven, in a different way.

"She turned her lovers with an exchange when she had drank too much off them. Some didn't survive the change. Those whose bodies accepted the change were forever ten times their original beauty and strength among their other talents, if you know what I'm saying. Since both came from L, they crave blood. Thus the reason Bree and Chris are hunting.

"Some of L's lovers tried to kill her, so they would be head vampire. She, realizing what they were up to had her were-children protect her. They would if she in exchange told them how to and created mates for themselves and their children and so on and so forth. They killed most of her renegade lovers. All who were left were cursed to stay in the shadow of day till the Halfling was created to free all of them from the fear of the weres," she paused finally taking a breath.

"Something happened during this time which still puzzles me. L got pregnant," I raised my eyebrow. "I know not that big of surprise, I mean she has her own harem. But what is so freaky is that no one knows who the father was. Nine months later twins were delivered to the family. They were to be taken and killed."

"That's sick," I interrupted. "Who could kill a child?"

She held up her hand before I could ask more questions. "One of the twins was to be the ancestor of the Halfling. L could not let her children kill their siblings, so she hid them in opposite corners of the world and started new weres to help protect and raise them. She had help from several witches to bind the Halfling's powers till she had one blood exchange, then some of her powers would be granted to her slowly till she had all four."

"So, the halfling is supposed to kill the weres right?" I asked.

"That's the way the vampires who are caught tell the story. L herself says the Halfling will choose neither side. She will protect the weak and kill those who mess with her or her 'loves.'" she finished finally.

"How do they know the 'Halfling' is a girl?" I asked after a few moments.

"Because they had visions like we do, and L her self told them so. Their have been several false Halflings over the centuries. Especially from the sixties, but the Halfling is supposed to walk in the light of day. The others have died within the four blood exchanges and sunlight. The visions have even mentioned who was supposed to be the mother of the Halfling," Tara turned from me. "I'm not allowed to tell you her name.

"On with vampire killing one-oh-one. Stake through the heart will kill anything. Holy objects make you look like a dumb ass, cause they don't work. Decapitation kills anything. Guns don't work. That covers that."

"What happened to the other weres?" I asked her.

"They separated to different countries of the world, and have created many more of themselves to choose mates from," She said. "L had other litters and cares for each of her children, but like most animals, she will abandon them at puberty. L is the only vampire that can walk in sunlight."

After a few moments I started thinking about Chris, "What is he going to tell me?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna go outside before he comes back?" she asked looking excited.

"Sure. I've not got anything better to do." I let her pull me down stairs, bundle me in my coat, and drag me outside, only to be rewarded with watering plants.

"Your nineteenth birthday is soon isn't it?" she asked distracted.

"Yep. Halloween. Aren't you helping Bree plan?" I asked curious.

"Yeah. Oh your dad said he has to start calling less often. He didn't give a reason, but I think there's some kind of government conspiracy going on to keep us here, like we're lambs to the slaughter."

I rolled my eyes at her latest conspiracy theory. "Why are they keeping us here? I mean Newport isn't New York or L.A."

She thought a moment before answering me. "They are getting paid from the vampires to keep us here. They know the Halfling is here and are trying to find her. That's why they have the curfew, so innocent people won't get bitten, or so they can feed easier!" she dropped her bucket. "I have to call Bree," she said before turning back to the house.

"Tara wait for me!" I shouted picking up the buckets. "I don't wanna be left alone!" I said catching her at the door. She ran up to her room and sat in the middle of the floor Indian style.

"Fear, copy me, and don't move till I close my eyes," she ordered, and I obeyed. After five minutes she gave up. "You try with Chris," she demanded.

"You're stronger than I am. If you can't do it, neither can I," she glared at me her hair turning white. "Fine but if I look retarded or contact the crazy killers, I told you so."

"You won't. Chris has bonded to you. Now concentrate on him. When you get him tell him to come home immediately," she was getting up to light incense.

I sat as she did thinking of only Chris. Of running my nails down his back again.

Chris's POV (AN: Chris is in wolf form, and the _italics_ are for the mental conversation.)

I had just caught a rabbit when I felt her nails running over my back.

_Fear? _I asked hoping to hear her voice again and was rewarded with her nervous laughter.

_It worked! OK before I tell everyone within a three mile radius, Tara has had an epiphany and wants me to tell you to come home immediately, and bring Bree with you. _She explained to me. _What are you doing? _She asked suddenly.

_Nothing. _I said quickly. _Too quickly._

_You'd better not be screwing any were out there. _She growled._ I swear if you are I'm going to skin you and her. I'll not be cheated on._

I barked a laugh. _Are we still together?_ I asked.

_I don't know. It depends on if you're with another were, _she stated.

_I'm not with anyone else. I hunt alone and am thirsty if you know what I mean. _I said quickly.

_Oh, well hurry up. _ She said. Before she could break the connection I sent a kiss to her, and heard her heartbeat increase.

AN:

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for any errors. All reviews are appreciated. I am open to suggestions. I know the chapters are shorter. I can't help it.

Lots of love

Jordan J


	10. 10 the Talk

Chapter 10 The Talk (Could also be called History part 2)

Chris's POV

Bree had just arrived at the tree where we stashed extra clothes. She had already changed from her wolf form (black wolf with white tipped ears). I was still in mine (a white wolf with black tipped ears).

She glanced at me as she continued buttoning her coat. "Your back early. Have trouble fulfilling the crave?" she asked turning her back to me so I could change.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my human image to come to me, and always the pain and the light that surrounds us. The change is a time when we for the few seconds it lasts do not exist. The first thing I felt were my legs lengthening and my hands and feet forming. My spine cracked, then snapped into place. My face has always changed and I have never known exactly how it happens.

When I was able to speak I finally said, "Tara has had a vision."

"She didn't contact me," she said, back still turned while I got dressed. "She always contacts me."

"Fear told me," I said.

"Oh. When has she started doing that?" she asked uninterested.

"I thought you were finished being mad at her," I said.

"I am, but-" she started.

"But your too much like L to let any thing alone," I stated pulling up my pants.

"Am not. Unlike you I'm not messing with my fate," she said. "Speaking of fate, when are you going to finish telling Fear about hers?"

"Soon. Throw me my shoes," I said zipping my pants. "Why are you worried? Nothing will go wrong."

"She's promised, Chris," she said angrily.

"We don't know that for sure," I said quickly pulling on my shirt.

"Why else would they come into a house of weres?" she asked insulted as she turned back to me.

"I've been thinking about that one," I said as I started walking back to the path that led to the house. "They may have wanted to insult us, and what better way to do that than mark the alpha's room."

"They would have known it was no longer your room," she pointed out holding a branch while I crossed.

"Yeah," I thought a few moments. "Does Fear still smell human?"

"I can't tell anymore. Your all over her all the time," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm serious."

"So am I," she said angrily. "How did she take the truth?"

"I don't know. She was scared when I left," I said walking faster. I heard Bree keeping up with me.

"How did she sound when she contacted you?" she said not even out of breath.

"She was a little nervous and pissed when I didn't immediately tell her where I was," I glanced behind me to see Bree trip. I caught her before she hit the ground.

She started laughing, "You'd think being a were would make someone less clumsy." She started walking ahead of me. "Why should she care where you're at?"

"She thought I was with another were. She said If I was she would skin me and her alive," I clarified.

"Oh. She's possessive of you. Good qualities for a mate. Skinning alive is a bit much," She looked over her black coat in time to see my upset look and laughed. "It could be worse."

"Like what?" I asked in disbelief.

"She could neuter you." she said running away from me.

"She would never do that," I said more to myself than to her.

"Come on!" Bree yelled a few hundred yards ahead of me. "First one home, gets to pick the next run." I quickly caught up to her. We ran side by side all the way home.

Fear's POV

I opened my eyes after talking to Chris and saw Tara smiling.

"Did you hear that?" I asked shyly.

"No. I did not hear, only saw his effect on you," she started laughing when I started turning red. "They are about an hour away. You'll have plenty of time to think through your feelings."

"You sound more and more like my advisor than friend," I stated. "Who says that?"

"What? Think through your feelings?" She asked absently playing with the incense holder. "Dr. Phill."

I rolled my eyes. "Next you will be listening to Sue Johansson and telling me all about my 'G-spot'" I said making the quote marks.

"Well, since you had your first kiss and all, I think it's time you and I had the talk," she said in her motherly voice. "We'll make some lunch for them while we have it."

I followed her downstairs. "My dad gave me the talk when I was sixteen."

"I know all about the run talk. This talk is going to be a little different," she explained.

I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to continue as we entered the sacred kitchen. It was beautiful. There was an island in the center that had two sinks on opposite end. Marbled countertops, polished floors, cabinet space galore, two stove ranges, two double door fridges, and two commercial ovens. I know this may not be as exciting to some, but considering my kitchen was only big enough for one cook, stove, fridge, and sink it was huge.

"Oh-my-God! This place is freaking huge!" I squealed excitedly.

She patted my shoulder. "Calm down, or I'm going to make you leave."

I tried to stand still but kept squirming. Tara rolled her eyes and motioned a stool near the island. "Sit," she said walking to the fridge.

"What talk?" I asked remembering the previous conversation.

"The one before his talk," she said absently as she grabbed the needed things to make sandwiches. "The one where you start to understand things a little better." She walked over to the stove and started frying ham.

"What more could there be?" I asked, propping up on the counter.

"A few hundred years ago, the vampires and were decided it was time to make a few laws in order to protect both species from complete extinction," she paused and started buttering bread and placing it on a cookie sheet. "They are to protect the children and human companions of both species. You know and accept more unusual things for a human."

I looked at her in time to see her red hair turn to a lime green color. It started from her roots to the end while she turned her head to get more butter.

"What are you?" I asked cautiously half expecting her to be pissed at my question.

"A secret," she smiled and met my gaze. "When the time comes, you'll be the first to know." She went back to buttering the bread.

"Where's your family?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Spread over the country. They are trying to find the Halfling." She answered without hesitation.

"Have any fount her yet?" I asked watching her every expression.

"They're not sure. Where was I in the talk?" she asked distracted.

"There are laws to protect children and human companions of both species." I supplied and propped my head on my knuckles.

"Yeah. There also ones concerning deals between all clans, packs, whatever. We have to honor the deal as best we can. In the vampire covens there is a thing as Promising. It is like arranged marriages," she walked to the oven and preheated it. "They like toasted bread and cold meat," she said more to herself than me. She looked back at me.

"Arranged marriages," I said. She nodded and tilted her head to the side. As her hair started to fall to her right side it changed colors to a hot pink. "How do you do that?" I asked.

"It changes on its own. If I want it a certain color it would stay. If I don't care, it changes every so often to keep the attention focused on me," She smiled. "I like this color. Back to Promising. Only parents or sires can make this pact. Most do it to form allegiances between other covens. Some parents do it to end an I.O.U. Like if that parent was human and about to die an untimely death, he or she can promise their children to the vampire in order to avenge themselves or whatever."

"That would suck," I said. "To be given away without your acknowledgement."

She smiled. "Yeah. Especially if you don't know your parent that well. What would you do in this situation?" She gazed away from me with a saddened smile lingering on her face.

"I don't know. Has this happened to you?" I whispered.

She turned her gaze back to me her smile slowly fading and eyes slightly glazed. A light started from within her in a voice that echoed through the kitchen but was no louder than a whisper she said, "You are still an innocent. Just being brought into the path of hope. Your destiny will soon be laid in front of you. You will have to choose between love and death. The question you must answer for yourself is which is which."

She shook her head. "There are ways to get out of a Promising. If the other parent interferes, then a council will be called to place the promised in the appropriate place. It's really complicated and boring."

"You said something about my destiny," I said still trying to understand what she meant.

"I did?" she asked. "It must have been meant for your ears only. I hope it helps in some way." She stuck the bread in the oven. "They're coming faster than I expected."

The rest of the hour flew by.


	11. 11 Meet L

Chapter 11 Meet L

Fear POV (dining room)

"So the army's being bribed by the vamps to close off Newport," Bree said after she swallowed half of her second sandwich.

"They think the Halfling's here," Tara said as she grabbed her glass of milk. Chris was sitting beside me tracing circles on my jean covered knee.

"Do we need to start up the council?" Bree asked Chris. When he didn't answer, she threw a piece of ham at him. He looked up angrily.

"Do we need to start up the council?" she asked again.

"I don't know if we should. I mean it could be a coincidence," he said. Bree glared at him. "We'll have to tighten up security."

"How?" Bree asked furiously.

"Stay closer to the house. No going out at night for anything. No one comes in the house till daylight. Double up the bedrooms," I glanced at Chris as he spoke. "All doors and windows are to be locked by five p.m."

"So speak the alpha, so shall be law," Bree said still glaring at him.

Tara patted Bree's arm, "You'll survive without the midnight run." Bree stiffly nodded

Chris continued tracing my knee. I've always hated my knees, but at that moment, I could easily like them. I glanced across the table to Tara. She was smiling as she ducked her head to presumable bite her sandwich.

Chris stopped what he was doing and started sniffing the air. Bree immediately did the same.

"Smell that?" Chris whispered to her.

"They're close," Bree answered.

"Who's close?" I asked.

"Vamps," Tara said quietly.

"But it's still daylight," I said quickly. They only ignored me.

"L. L's curious," sad Tara.

Bree took in a deep breath, "You've spoken to her?"

"No, the Legion has power, and as temporary peace keeper, she has to keep the law," Tara said.

"Have I missed something?" I asked.

A strong wind started blowing from the center of the room. All of us were slammed against the far wall of the room and the table and chairs were thrown against the wall with the fireplace within a few seconds later.

Just as quick as the winds started they ended, and a beautiful, thin woman stood in the origin of the winds. She was tall, maybe six feet, with black eyes, white hair, and the palest skin known to the human species. She was wearing a long flowing deep green dress.

Chris, Bree, and Tara were immediately free of the spell. They lowered their heads but never took their eyes off the strange woman.

I tried to do the same but found I couldn't move. I tried to speak but my voice was not audible.

"Christian, Bree, Tara," she said showing fang with each symbol and rolling her R's. "Long time since I was brought in a dispute. Every time has been about the supposed Halfling," she smiled and walked over to stand in front of me. "Is this the new victim?" She took my wrist and smelt it. "She has been promised," She dropped it and turned back to him. "Is there reason you keep her?"

"Yes," he said still glaring at her.

"Speak up," she demanded impatiently. "You know how I hate dealing with the Legion."

"She's his chosen," Bree said lowly.

"Chosen?" the woman asked surprised. "You chose a human?"

"Not exactly human, L" corrected Tara which got the attention of the woman. Tara straightened her head and raised her shoulders. "She's latent, as was her mother."

L looked back at me. "What was your mother's maiden name?"

"Sherri Hill," I answered immediately.

"How old is she?" L demanded the trio. As if I wasn't in the room.

"Soon to be nineteen," Chris whispered.

L turned on him. "Give me your wrist now," she demanded. He did so immediately, and she sank her fangs deep. I could not see her eyes, but felt the moment she became furious and pushed him away from her. He continued to bleed.

"You started something you will follow through with. Now, tell her what you did to her," She demanded.

My invisible bonds were immediately gone but all I could do was fall forward before blacking out.

AN: This looks like a good stopping point.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for any errors.

I'll try to have more chapters next week. No promises.

Lots of Love,

Jordan J


	12. 12 Because I Love You

Chapter 12 Because I Love You

Fear's POV

When I came to again, it was dark. I was cold and scared. Did that woman kill Chris? Was he still bleeding? Who was she?

I sat up slowly. My head had that dizzy feeling I usually got when it was going to be a bad day. I was in Chris's room again. The door was open. I made my way down to the kitchen.

When I got to the portrait, I could hear voices.

Chris's POV

"You can't do that!" cried Bree. "You're still bleeding. You must drink from me!" She was near tears.

I couldn't remember the last time she cried. Who was it over? Dad? No, he tried killing me when I failed in my mission and she beat him off me. I was such a runt.

I lifted my wrist to watch my blood seep through the fresh layer of bandages. It was so red compared to the rest of my arm.

"Chris, please," Bree continued. I turned my head to her too fast and feel off the stool I was sitting on. Tara was the first by my side.

"Chris if you loose much more blood you'll go into a comma, then die," Tara whispered in my ear.

"I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do," I whispered out.

"Then you'll die," Bree screamed from the door. "Let me go find a young healthy human for you."

I shook my head which caused me to smell something incredibly delicious. I turned my head to where Bree was closing the door that lead to the dinning room and up stairs.

"Fear?" I asked so low only Tara could hear. She closed her eyes and nodded. Bree could not smell her yet. That was fortunate. "Get her."

"Not yet," she whispered back. "Bree, go to the ball room and get me that vial I said we would need."

Bree went to immediately get it, and Tara went to get my angel.

Fear's POV

Tara opened my hiding place and motioned for me to follow her. When we were only a few steps from the kitchen door, she turned and looked at me.

_Fear, don't speak verbally and try not to project,_ her voice filled my already painful head. _Chris is not healing._

_What do you mean not healing?_ I asked frantically. _It's been hours since he started bleeding._

_Yes, I know he has to tell you something,_ Tara replied sadly. _He's in there, _she nodded toward the door, _waiting on you._

I started to move past her but she grabbed me and said, "You are the future," then turned toward the dinning room and left me in silence.

I waited till I heard the door of the hall door close before entering the kitchen.

It was dark in there. Have I mentioned my other senses are not as strong as my nose? I couldn't see him but I could smell his blood. It was more metallic than I remembered from that time he accidentally cut himself in Biology with the scalpel.

I stopped by his side which was beside the island.

"Red?" I asked.

"Fear, did you know I am not invincible?" he asked trying to break the tension.

I smiled, "Nope."

"Well I guess L wants me to die," he said sadly.

"Why can't you stop bleeding?" I asked quickly as I sat beside him.

"I have done something she doesn't like," he said as he put his good arm around me. He was so cold.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta tell you things first," he rubbed his chin on the top of my head.

"Can't it wait?" I asked a little frustrated.

"No," he said. "It will affect the way you see me."

"What could do that?" I asked pulling myself closer to him trying to warm him.

"Promise you'll not hate me forever?" he asked pulling me on his lap.

"I can't hate you forever," I half whispered.

"You may after this," he rearranged me on him and cradled me in his good arm and placed the bleeding one across my legs.

"I don't know how much Tara told you," he said with slightly struggled breaths.

"Do you want me off you?" I asked trying to get up.

He held me tighter, "No." After I relaxed he began.

"Close to twenty-five years ago, in this area, there was a young cub, what we weres call our young, who was the weakest member of his pack. He wanted to prove his worth to his father any way possible. He tried winning pack fights, killing the most game, and getting the prettiest she-wolf. He was unsuccessful at all, but tried his hardest.

"Six years later he got his chance to win his father's approval. There was this latent, were born without powers, who was supposed to give birth to this… this being who was prophesized to be the destroyer of their kind. She was loved and well protected by her parents who were powerful healers in the pack," he stopped. He was growing weaker.

"She was sixteen when she fell in love with a human. Her parents were extremely upset when she became pregnant, and banished her from their house. The two loves got married and stayed happily ever after" he kissed the top of my head.

"That is until eight months later. The young cub had a mission. A mission from the alpha of the pack to kill the mother of the Halfling," he stopped and rubbed his face. I still couldn't see, but could tell that his emotions were barely contained.

"He stalked the woman for a couple of weeks, watching her every move. On the night before Halloween, he followed the now very pregnant woman to a grocery store. He watched as she exited her car and entered the store," He stopped again. I looked up at his face and felt something wet fall on my cheek. He was crying. I immediately knew what he was telling me and started to cry.

He held me closer and continued, "She came out of the store carrying a bag and started fumbling for her keys in her purse. I stalked closer until I was behind the car. When her keys were in the door, I attacked in human form."

He stopped he just held me for a few seconds till he was ready to continue again. His voice came out shaky, "Her blood was at first tangy, but it gradually became sweeter. I could hear her mental scream in my mind, but my father had I guess trained me to be less sensitive."

He started to whisper, "When her blood was more sweet than tangy, I heard another voice. It begged me to stop, I was killing it. I started to feel as if I were killing my future. I immediately stopped and called the police, but of course didn't stick around to be arrested. I stayed in the shadows and watched as she was placed in an ambulance. I followed as she was taken to the hospital and stayed outside near the window where she delivered a baby girl. When the baby was alone, I snuck in and gave her some of my blood so she would heal faster and become stronger."

He was silent and held me as I cried.

"You killed my mom?" I kept repeating over and over. I hit him. He was too weak to defend himself.

Tara came in and locked the door. She pulled me into her arms and rocked me back and forth.

When I had calmed somewhat down, she smoothed my hair back out of my face, and said, "Fear, I know you are hurting and you have reason to, but he's dying and won't take any blood offered to him by me or Bree. He wants you to forgive him and he'll die."

I started to cry harder, but pushed her away. "Leave us!" I screamed.

She looked shocked, but backed out of the room.

I crawled over to Chris. "You just want my forgiveness, and then you're going to die and leave me here alone?" I said and continued to wipe my tears away.

"Why would you want me to stay?" he whispered so low I had to strain to hear him.

"I want you to make up to me again and again, till I'm sick of hearing it from you. I want you to know that I want you in my life, even though you did that," I struggled out.

"Why… would you… want that?" He breathed.

I wiped at the stubborn tears. I straddled his waste and whispered in his ear, "Because I love you." Then I kissed him, while reaching in the drawer beside his head for a knife.

When I pulled back and showed the shining knife, he watched helplessly.

AN: Is she going to kill him? Happy about the suspense? Do you like me putting the last couple of paragraphs from the previous chapters on newer chapters? What should I put on the summary?

BTW: spring Break in 2 weeks so I'll try and have some written for the following week. After I get caught up on homework.

By the way when I write, I usually don't post till I have at least two or three chapters. I keep one in case I have to change something to fit the next chapter. THIS IS AN EXCEPTION (I only wrote one chapter and want to know what you think).

Oh yeah, in case I haven't mentioned it yet, I only have Internet at school (high speed and is preferred) and my dad's girlfriends house (dial up so slow I could mail it to you faster), this is why I can't post over weekends and holidays.

I did have a sorry not on the other day. But if you did not see it, it said (in short) I'm sorry, I left out some chapters, and was getting confused when I tried posting.

Thanks for any who read this and to all those who review. I'm sorry for any errors.

A lot has happened year.

In January, mom died. Before anyone thinks we were like Best friends, she was not that kind of mother. And No I'm not the ungrateful daughter, she did not want nothing to do with me and my sisters. Ash and I made every attempt to see her. We went to her Granny's every Christmas and called to see if she were coming, tried calling her, and everything. She spent more time with Britt, but had not talked to her in six or seven years.

I live with my dad and grandma, so I thought it would be ok. You know? Everything would be fine, like it always was. But it's not. I expect to see her when I walk in Wal-mart (she used to work the midnight shift a couple of years ago). I can't believe she's gone.

The few friends I told didn't come to the services, because they couldn't get rides. I think I could have handled it a little better if some of them were there.

…

I got to go sleep and get ready for school tomorrow.

Written Feb. 19, 2008.

Lots of Love,

Jordan F : p


	13. 13 The Ultimate Offer

Chapter 13: The Ultimate Offer

AN: WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS

BLOOD AND SHARP OBJECTS AND MAYBE

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE. Did you think I could leave you a whole nine days longer with an ending like that?

Fear's POV

"Because I love you." Then I kissed him, while reaching in the drawer beside his head for a knife.

When I pulled back and showed the shining knife, he watched helplessly.

I watched the knife move slowly through the air till the very last second when I looked back at him.

He was momentarily stunned but as Tara said the blood lust was too strong for him to ignore my freshly slit wrist. He licked his lower lip as he watched the blood start to flow freely and land on the floor.

He reached out with his good arm and placed his mouth millimeters from my wound. Something had stopped him.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly sick from the pain of the act and seeing my own blood.

"You must say you give it to me freely. This is technically the second blood act," he barely whispered.

"You can have anything you want from me," as soon as I had spoken the last syllable he sank his fangs deep in me.

I closed my eyes against the incredible pain. The first mouthfuls he drank hard and deep. After a few seconds, he stopped at my wrist and moved up my arm to my neck.

There he kissed and swirled his tongue along my jugular. It felt so good, I let out a small moan. I felt him smile against my neck before he kissed it.

"It doesn't have to hurt like the wrist did," he whispered. His breath fell against my suddenly sensitive skin. "I used to be very good at making girls very satisfied while I drank," he continued. I hadn't noticed before that his hands were doing incredible things to my back.

"Let me show you," he whispered before he gave me a small bite then kissed the spot before moving higher on my neck and repeated the process alternating with licks every now and then.

After a few moments of this, he fount my jugular again and lightly bit there, this time with a little fang. At first there was pain, but like he said it started to feel very good.

He started sucking harder, but there was no pain. I started feeling weak and went limp in his grip.

He stopped and cursed, as I slipped into oblivion.

Chris's POV

She tasted so sweet, I didn't realize I was draining her dry till it was almost too late. She went limp, that's never a good sign.

It has been about nineteen years since I had fed on a human. I made a promise not to feed on another after I almost killed Fear the first time.

Tara entered the room shortly after Fear had fainted.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

I looked up at her with my red eyes. "I drank too much," was all I said.

"Did she offer her self to you?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"Then return the favor," she said.

"I can't," I cried.

"Why not? She offered herself to you and this is the second blood act. You can return the favor, no emotions involved," she said.

She was right. I took the same knife Fear had used and made a small cut on my good arm. The other had healed (AN: so had her wrist), but it is not a good idea to cut the freshly healed flesh.

I watched the blood come to the surface and pool there while Tara laid Fear on her lap.

"Fear, I offer whatever you need or desire from me. I give you all that I am," I held my bleeding would over her mouth.

A couple drops entered, and nothing happened.

Tara puzzled, looked at me and said, "Why isn't she latching?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Fear opened her blood red eyes, grabbed my arm, and started feeding.

"Easy," I said stroking her hair. It is a risk to pull back on someone going through a blood act. "If you take too much, you'll have to trust me with your life again."

After a few seconds she stopped and looked at me her eyes were not red, but were a glowing blue.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Nothing," was all I could say, before she passed out again.

"That's not normal," Tara said. "Your eyes have never glowed before."

"I know," I said. "Do you think it's because she is promised?" I asked Tara while wiping at the bite mark Fear had left. I had stopped bleeding.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "L wants you to meet with the Legion in two nights and discuss her fate."

"I can't meet with them without creating and consulting a council," I picked up Fear and started for my bedroom. "I hate being Alpha," I said to Tara as she followed me.

"Bree is helping you with the whole creating of the council," she said as if she were talking about what she would be serving for breakfast.

I stopped and asked, "My sister? The one who made it so that her interests would be killed if they betrayed her?"

She smiled, "Not all were threatened. And there are females on this council. . . and a few elders," she paused, "Your mom and brother."

I shook my head and continued to my room, "This is never going to work."

"Yeah, it will," I threw her a look over my shoulder. "I've not had any visions, but I've had feelings."

"You've had feelings before, remember?" I asked. "I nearly died from the last one."

"Nearly being the key word," she said as I opened the door and closed it before she could retaliate any further.

I placed Fear on my bed before changing to join her.

I thought of Bree and her scheme to make me head of the pack. Nathan was not my father's son. Bree was first born, but being female was her down fall. She would have made a better leader than I.

I pulled Fear closer to me and drifted off toward oblivion. Bree knew wolf politics far better than I.

AN: Sorry for any errors. Thank you for reading. Special thanks to those who review. You know who you are.

Sorry this chapter is short. That's all my muse would tell me about Chris at this time.


	14. 14 Worst of the worst

Chapter 14 Worst of the Worst part 1

**AN**: Sorry for any errors. I finaly finished this last night and wanted it up asap.

Thanks again to those who have read and Special thanks to those who have reviewed.

This first part is a dream that Fear is having. I tried to write it in poem form, but 'sit' is the wrong tense for it.

Fear's POV

_I breathed in and smelt his scent,_

_It carried through the trees to where I sat,_

_Alone with the moon as my mother._

"_Feara," he called gently. "Feara, my lover_

_come to me. Be with me forever."_

I woke screaming. Not remembering the dream that I was so afraid of. Chris was holding me tightly trying to say anything to stop my screaming.

When I did stop he continued holding me and started singing "Sweet Child of Mine." He stopped after the second verse.

After a few minutes he whispered, "What upset you?"

"Bad dream," I said.

"It's probably from the second act," he whispered into my hair.

"Did this happen to you?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Bree and I were born with the gift or curse."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirty-four," he said with out hesitation.

"Robbing the cradle, aren't you?" I teased.

"I like younger girls," He teased back.

"Apparently," I said.

He started nibbling along my collar bone showing a little fang.

"My, what big teeth you have," I couldn't resist.

He smiled. "Now, you're the one who's using cheesy lines."

"I'm paying you back for all the years of torture you have blessed me with," I said pushing him off me so I could go to my room for a shower.

"You know you liked it," he called after me. I shook my head and continued to my room.

When I came out, he was wearing a black Tee and jeans and lying on my bed.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked as I walked over to him. I had put on a red shirt, black skirt, and was tying my combat boots Kyle had given me after he grew out of them.

"We have to meet with the counsel Bree has set up and discuss tomorrow night's meeting with the Legion," he said casually as he pulled me to his side, "but right now I want to sleep a little longer." He laid my bull beside me and said, "I even brought the bull. I would say it was stupid, but know you would hit me if I said it."

I grabbed my bull and gave him my back, "He's not stupid," I defended my poor, innocent bull.

"He is when he gets all the attention and leaves the alpha with the cold pillow," he mumbled giving me his back as well and started hugging the pillow.

I laughed at him, "You've had all the attention for the past couple of nights."

He didn't answer but started lightly snoring. I watched the alarm clock before falling asleep around five a.m.

Around seven we woke and went down for breakfast. Bree and Tara were eating oatmeal and ham. We joined them and the discussion of who's who in the wolf pack was on.

"Mom and Nathan should arrive any moment. Karl, Robert, Bash, Mark, and Liz said they would arrive around four. Conner and some of the elders said five. Brian, Gabe, Dillon, Steve, and Jamie shortly after. And with Tara and I that should get us close to the council you need," Bree informed us.

"Oh," Tara said, "My people are coming too. Laura, Diana, Winter, Bonnie, Rain, Autumn, Holly, and Jade."

We looked at her.

"What exactly are you?" asked Chris.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "L stayed near my mother, and her mother, and so on through the years. I was special so now I'm immortal like you."

The twins continued to stare at her.

"I need to shut up now," she said looking down.

"So that's how you knew about us?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, L likes me," Tara looked up and said, "sometimes any way. Look, my people are like me."

"So," I said, "How old are you?"

She smiled, "Sixteen, my sisters are supposed to be like me."

"Sisters?" asked Chris.

"Yeah," Tara said. "My brothers are with the vampires. At least that's what L told me. I'm not allowed to answer any more questions."

"So," I began trying to think of something to say to change the topic, "who's the other people?"

"Weres who won't like me," said Chris as he bit a piece of ham.

"Puh-lease," said Bree, "They will love you compared to me. I don't know why there has to be so many of them here, but they took an oath and will be here at the expected time, with bells on."

"Where is this going to happen and what's it like?" I asked.

"It will be in the ballroom," said Bree. "We have to dress-up. They will sleep there and will be dressed like wise. It is at first like a ball, but when we sit down to eat it turns into something like a trial."

"So I have nothing to worry about?" I asked.

"You have everything to worry about," said Tara. The twins threw her looks that would kill a normal human. "Well, it is true," she defended.

"Yeah but you didn't have to say it," said Bree.

"What do I have to worry about?" I asked meekly.

"You have to appear honest and truthful, they can smell lies," began Chris. "You must watch every male and never be alone with any of them. You have to be silent at dinner unless spoken to. The elders will be the hardest on you, but so will the older males who served with the previous alpha."

"And you have to wear red, that will make you easier to find," said Bree.

"Why red?" I asked innocently.

"Everyone else will be wearing black and white," said Tara, "except for my sisters and I. We have to wear those Roman-sheet thingies. They are different colors. Mine is light blue."

"Well what's the trial like?" I asked.

"We sit down, eat, then the trial begins around eight," said Bree. "You will have to be at the center of the room in front of the alpha and I guess the oracles, beside you is Tara and me, and behind us is the rest of the council. The case is brought up in front of the council and the positives and negatives are weighed. Majority rule."

Tara started, "Unless L interferes. One being L she will, and two since this is Vamp/Wolf relations she has to."

"I know I should know the answer to this question, but, what am I being tried over?" I asked, and by the looks they gave each other I knew it was bad.

"You aren't being tried," said Bree lowly.

"Then why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because of the threat you bring to this pack," Bree said lower.

"I'm not a threat," I said quickly.

"Actually, you will be," said Tara. "You are the Halfling, that I told you about. You are supposed to go to the vampires willingly, and destroy the pack."

"Who says I'm supposed to do that?" I demanded.

"All the premonitions have foretold it," said Bree. "That is why I've been so bad to you. I don't want to see Chris hurt. That's what the Halfling does best, hurt people." She let the table and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well I have to start cooking and you guys have to set up the ballroom," said Tara trying to run after Bree.

"Do you think I would hurt you?" I asked Chris.

"Not intentionally," he said rising and taking my hand in his. "Come on, we have the hardest part."

Most of the morning was spent uncovering windows, setting up tables, and placing candles. It turned out that this was supposed to be as electronic free as possible with the exception of the CD player.

We had just sat down at the table for a quick lunch when there was a knocking at the kitchen door. That was odd. I could hear it. I looked at Chris.

"It's because of the second act," he explained. "You'll experience more visions as well and start craving rawer meat."

"Woo-hoo, raw bloody meat here I come," I said, then muttered, "Dad's going to be so proud."

Bree and Tara were getting the rooms back straightened out and helping Nancy unpack. Chris and I were going back to his original room so Nathan could have his back.

"You wanna help them?" I asked.

"No, privilege of being alpha," he explained. He pulled me closer to him. "I can just about do anything to you and you have to obey me," he sighed then let me go. "That was the mistake of the last alpha. No one had freewill."

"Was your dad considered evil?" I asked.

"Not to the elders or males. He made women and his children second class and beat us to make an example for the rest of the pack," he sighed. "He beat everyone except Bree. She started fighting back and won. No one outside of this house knows that."

The others came back down. Nancy had short brown hair, and blue eyes. She had the figure of the average loving mother who knows how to cook. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans.

Nancy stopped at the door and stared at me. I moved back to my side of the table.

"Come on mom, I'm starving," said Nathan who was behind her. Nathan looked like a football player. He had blonde hair and green eyes, both from his father. He was wearing a green Tee and jeans.

Nancy moved slowly keeping her eyes locked to me at all times.

"How was your trip, Nathan?" asked Chris.

"Good. Egypt is better than Kris said it was. The girls were beautiful. And Greece is like heaven all that food," that was Nathan's main objectives, pretty girls and food.

"Sounds like fun," said Chris. He was busy watching his mom to really put much emotion in his response. "Mom, you remember Fear?"

She looked at me then back to him and back again. "That's not Fear. She has grown too much in such short months," she said before smiling a smile that never reached her eyes. "Please excuse my rudeness." That was all of the conversation during that meal.

After lunch, we had to start getting ready for the council meeting. I went with Bree and Tara upstairs so they could adequately prepare me for the events.

"I have a problem," I said to them. "I don't own a red dress."

"You can have one of mine," said Tara. She handed me several to try on.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't think me till you find one," she said.

I went to my room and tried them on. She made me show her each dress.

The first was a light red that hung too low in the cleavage area. The second was more of a rose color that had a split way too high. The third was neon red; she laughed at it which was a definite no for me.

The forth was blood red. It was a Cinderella type dress that was sleeveless, a-line, and puffy.

"What do you think?" I asked.

She smiled, "It looks better on you than on me."

"No it doesn't. You are smaller than me," I said.

"So, I bought it for you," she said unexpectedly.

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would look great on you at prom," she answered. "I know it feels like you're naked wearing it and the wires dig in your sides, but it looks amazing."

"You're not going to let me out of this are you?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "Nope."

She made me stay in her room so Chris wouldn't see me. I did my own hair there. I put it up and had ringlets hanging down around my face. Tara did my makeup before going to Bree's room to put on her wrap.

Bree came in Tara's room wearing an extremely low cut pixie-like dress that on her looked great, but on any one else would look horrible. She sat on the bed and watched me read the latest Kenyon novel.

"You won't hurt him will you?" she asked a few moments later.

"Never intentionally," I replied putting down the book. "Is that why you're so worried?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I've protected him all my life. He is the hope of the clan."

"Is that why you've protected him?" I asked.

"No," she said, "he's my brother. I'll always protect him."

We were silent till Tara returned to waste some time till the first people arrived. Robert was very tall with crew cut blonde hair; his brother Karl was short, fat, and had light brown hair that was styled like a sloppy bowl cut. The brothers had the same facial features.

Then, there was Bask, Mark, and Liz. Bash was the cousin of Mark who was married to Liz. Bash was dangerous. He had that look that would have let you know he doesn't do social things well and this was already starting to bother him.

Mark was between Bash and Liz. He looked like a car salesman. He had an uniform tan, pearly whites, dark hair that was combed back, and eyes that watched you like a hawk.

Liz was pregnant and wearing a white dress that looked like it belonged on a runway than in Newport. She was of average height and had shoulder length brown hair. She was polite but was never without her mate.

"How old are you?" asked Liz. She was the one who did most of the talking for the trio.

"Eighteen," was all I had time for before she asked another question.

"Where are your parents?"

"My dad is at home and my mom died giving birth to me," I answered.

"What are you going to be when you graduate college?" she asked.

"I don't really know," I answered honestly.

"That's ok," Liz said. "You're young enough that you can change your mind and go a completely different direction. However, keep your options open to something that will have a job." She sighed and rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"How far along are you?" I asked her.

"Six months. Mark is counting the days and buying everything for them," She smiled and looked at her husband who was only a few feet away.

"Them?" I asked.

"Yeah, multiple births are the most popular births among weres," she paused. "Single births are like only one out of every ten or so. I've spent too much time with you I'm afraid," she said. "More guests should be arriving any moment and night and day have a few questions of their own for you," she said referring to Robert and Karl. Liz walked over to her husband who was talking to Nathan.

Tara walked over and whispered, "Robert is the weapons expert for the pack. Karl is one of the pack doctors. Be very cautious with them. Only answer the yes and no questions." She glided me over to the brothers.

"Gentlemen," she said getting their attention through she already had it, "this is Fear Rèwolf. She has been told by the alpha to answer only yes and no questions from male council members. Do you understand and agree to his terms?"

"We do," answered Robert. His voice was a smooth almost purr like sound. "I will be asking the questions, Karl is my witness, so you are dismissed," he said to her with a smile.

My girl Tara only smiled back and said, "I am hers."

"In the old council there was never any lip from any woman," Karl said, his voice was rough from many years of alcohol and tobacco. I guess even though they were immortal, they could still suffer from long term usage of harmful substances.

"In the old council many things were backwards," said Tara.

"Yes, they were," agreed Robert before they could get into a battle of the sexes. He turned his attention back to me. He smiled again and said, "Have you ever met a vampire?"

I think his smile was supposed to entrance me. Didn't work though.

"Not to my knowledge," our attention was adverted as Nancy came running in the room toward Chris who was just coming down the stairs.

She had just started whispering something urgent in his ears when he yelled, "Bree did what?!"

Nancy was trying to calm him when Tara ran immediately to them. I turned back to the brothers, "Excuse us," I said before following them to the kitchen. I made eye contact to Liz in an silent attempt for her help with the guests. She nodded as I walked into the hall.

By the time I got to the kitchen Nancy was crying in Nathan's chest, Tara and Chris were reading a note, but all looked up as I entered. Nancy started crying harder immediately and Nathan started glaring at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They took Bree," whispered Tara.

"How? When?" I asked.

"We don't know," said Chris who looked back at the note. "They want to trade the dark wolf for the Halfling," he said as he handed the note to me.

My hands shook as I took the paper and read the note out loud, "We have the dark wolf and will kill her unless you exchange the Halfling at midnight tonight."

"We can't trade her," said Tara.

"The hell you say," said Nancy pulling away from Nathan. "Those beasts have my baby," she turned to Chris, "Your sister. Surely you will do anything for her."

"If you would have done as the alpha ordered we would not have been in this situation," said Nathan who was glaring at Chris.

A soft voice from the door said, "This is as it should." we turned to see eight women dressed as Tara was. The one that spoke was dressed in a deep green. She was about five three and her hair was a fire red. "I am Autumn. Tara there is much we must discuss before this night is over."

Tara went immediately to them and led them up the stairs.

"Well, there went my support," I said before slumping in a stool.

I guess Nancy and Nathan had a mental conversation with Chris because they left shortly after.

Chris sat in the stool next to mine. He wrapped his arms around me. "I have this friend," he said in my hair, "who has a problem. You see he has to do what his council recommends, but that may involve giving up his mate and their future or his sister and mother and brother," he stopped and hugged me tighter. "What would you advise him to do?"

"I don't see the problem then," I said. I got up and walked toward the hall where my fate rested in the hands of complete strangers.


	15. 15 Sacrifice

Chapter 15 Sacrifice

**AN:** Thanks to those who read and to those who have reviewed. I apologize for any errors.

To clear up the confusion of myself and other people this is what the scene looks like in my mind when everyone is in place. Setting in half of the Ball room closest to the hall door. Chris has his back to the door as a sign of trust that his council will take out any threat; he is in the middle of Tara's 'sisters.' About four feet away is Fear with Tara on her left and L on her right. The elders are sitting two on each side of this scene (4 in total). The rest of the council are several feet behind Fear in two rows, left to right: row 1 Bash, Mark, Liz, Nancy, Nathan, and two male unknowns, row 2 two male unknowns, Karl, Robert, one female unknown, and one male unknown.

"I don't see the problem then," I said. I got up and walked toward the hall where my fate rested in the hands of complete strangers.

I walked slowly down the hall listening to everything in the ballroom. Chris was behind me and pulled me to a stop before I reached for the handle of the door.

I turned and faced him, "Make this easier," I whispered.

"How?" he whispered back. "Whatever is decided will be hell for both of us."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. When I opened them he was still standing only inches from me.

"Let me go," was all I said. When he stepped back, I knew I had hurt him. "Tell me you never loved me," tears started falling down my cheeks. "If you don't say it, I will."

"I can't," he said.

Before I could crush us both the door opened to reveal Tara who said, "Due to the changes of events, the trial is going to start soon. You need to take your places." The clock in that fated room chimed the hour which was already eight. Had time really went by that fast?

The room was quiet as we entered. I saw several people I had never met. I sat in the middle of the section of room we were using. I turned so I could see Chris sitting in the middle of Tara's eight sisters. L was appeared to my right where Bree would have stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," L began, "due to unexpected circumstances the council has been summoned and must commence the trial for the fate of the girl sitting before you immediately."

Tara whispered in my ear, "Stand, say your full name, your parents names, and your date of birth." She helped me off the floor.

"I am Fear Cherry Rèwolf. My mother's name was Sherri Hill, and my father's name is Andy Rèwolf. I was born October 31, 1988," I said immediately. At my mother's name most of the crowd reacted.

L raised her hand for silence before saying, "As you all know the prophesied name of the carrier of the Halfling, you know now why you have been called here. Your secret plans to kill her have failed and will continue to do so."

"We can still kill her," shouted one of the elder men to my right.

"No!," yelled Chris, "No one is to harm her." he growled.

"If you would have done as the late alpha ordered, we would not be having this meeting!" said a man sitting behind Liz.

L turned on him, "Brian Freeman, you never did several things your former leader ordered." His face turned sheet white. L grinned before saying, "You remember. Any one else want to pick out what should have been done?" When no one spoke she smiled again, "Now, on to our options, Christian."

He spoke calmly, "The Legion has Bree," several people quickly denied this. He continued, "They want an exchange at midnight, or they will kill her."

Autumn sitting on Chris's right stood up, "They plan to make good on their promise."

"However," said another of Tara's sisters (**AN: **this is Winter) wearing a storm cloud colored wrap stood and said, "if you give them the girl, your fate is decided, but I can't sense whether it is good or bad. It could be a combination, which is very possible."

"The chose is between tradeing the girl for Bree, or keeping her and condemning Bree," said L. She is so impatient. "Only the council and elders can vote. They have one hour to decide," L turned to face me. "I advise you pack for which ever they decide. Sisters, Alpha, lets go elsewhere."

Those who were told to leave left quickly, I was pulled by elbow out the door by Tara. She whispered, "L has told you what they will choose. We can't over turn the choice."

"What point was it to be there then?" asked Chris.

L turned to him, "You may think you are not your father's son, but those were his words that escaped your mouth. Your father was the victim of your mother's trickery."

He shook his head, "Mom was beaten by him."

"Only because she made him look like a fool," said L who was looking up in his face. "She cuckolded him. He punished her for it, and, though it still is not right in any day and time, beat you and your siblings because he thought you were not his. He never once thought to seek my advise on the matter."

Tara took my arm and dragged me toward the hidden set of stair, her sisters close behind us.

"Let Christian figure out his own problem," advised one of them.

They packed everything I would need in the coming decision. I sat quietly on Christian's bed holding his pillow and my stupid bull. Tara had wrapped her arms around me while I thought about what was going to happen. Chris made the vampires seem so evil. Would I be mistreated? Have they hurt Bree?

They eventually finished packing two suitcases for me and started trying to make me forget temporarily about everything.

The nine of them reminded me of the muses from Greek mythology.

Holly was the comedian. She told several inappropriate jokes and tried to do some impressions of celebrities.

Autumn was the historical one. She was attending Yale to become a world known historian.

Diana was very religious, but belonged to no domination. She was raised as a Catholic and believed in a higher power, but was still unsure which one, so she worshiped all equally just to be safe.

Rain was always singing. She and Jade were cousins.

Jade tapped her feet in time with the song Rain was singing or was dancing.

Laura talked about her boyfriends back in Sacramento.

Winter was sad, but told me it could be worst. Bonnie interrupted her every time she tried to tell me anything.

Bonnie loved epics. She talked about the _Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter_, the many versions of _The Odyssey._

Finally the time came when we had to go back down and face the firing squad, I mean the council. Chris did not look at me when we entered.

When we were in the center of the room, Karl stood and said, "We have decided to trade this child for our sister."

Tara started crying before I did. I looked over to Chris as he stood and left the room.

Karl continued, "In one hour, at ten, the alpha, Christian Nicholi Mêlée, and Tara Sybil will escort her from the meeting place and bring back Bree."

I looked in the council till I saw Nancy. I knew she was suffering much worse than I was. One of her children was in danger. She looked at me, begging me to understand. I nodded to her before going to find Chris. I knew what had to be done.

I fount him in his room.

"Chris?" I said quietly.

He turned around and said, "I was just thinking about you."

"I need to talk to you," I said lowly walking to the bed. He motioned for me to talk and I did. "I never loved you in the way you did me."

He looked like he was just hit. "Don't do this," he begged.

"When I leave here tonight, your life will go on. You will find someone else to love," I said slowly, each syllable killing me on the inside. I stayed strong on the outside.

"No one will be like you," he said.

"You're making this harder," I said before taking a moment to compose myself. "You will find another who will love you more than you will think possible."

"And you will never know another like me," he spat in anger.

I turned to leave, but he was there in front of me. "You are truly the Halfling. I bet you lied about your first kiss."

"No, I didn't," I said shaking my head. I refused to let him see me cry.

"You said you'd never hurt me, but you are," he said to me standing back where he was earlier.

"I'm sorry," I said as I walked out the door.

When I was to Tara's door, he yelled at my back, "So you would rather go to the leeches than stay with me?"

I looked into his room where it was much darker than when I was in it, "Yes. I go for your sister and mother."

I opened the door and entered Tara's room where the Muses were picking out which clothes for me to change into.

I looked at them with my tear filled eyes. Tara caught me before I sank to the floor. I had an half an hour till I had to put on an indifferent attitude and Be exchanged for the greater good of the pack.

**AN:** Is Chris really giving Fear up that easy? Is L right about his mother and father? How did Bree get taken? What are Tara and her sisters? Tell me what you think is going to happen.

I must do my homework now.

Thanks again to those who read and those who took the time to review last time. Every opinion counts. I'm so touched that several people like the story. You guys are what keep me writing, even when I have writer's block. I apologize again for any errors.

Lots of love,

-Jordan F.


End file.
